Self Indulged
by Ning Ning
Summary: Romy, RemyRogue. Rated R due to profanity, lime, and drug abuse. Sept18, 2004: She was the perfect specimen. Unable to touch, never to feel the satisfaction of flesh, her one, aching desire was to feel it. And she was so easy to manipulate. She was perfec
1. Just One Strip

Self Indulged 

**By:** Lady Lowe

**Disclaimer:** Don't own _X-Men:Evo_.

**AN:** Gothic Rogue. Loner Rogue. Isolated Rogue. She has to get her pleasure from something, right?

Self Indulged 

**By: Lady Lowe**

_Chapter One: Just one strip_

"Ah got all Ah need," she muttered to herself. Kitty was out, the whole X-gang was out. She had the mansion all to herself. Not that she really wanted to be in here by herself, it was a bit too big. Kinda freaked her out. But just this one half-hour of indifference, of ignorance, of bliss, then she'll just be on her way.

Just one strip, and then she'll leave. Not for good. Not yet. She lined her package to the end of the table. But before she was ready to sniff it, she bounced off and headed towards the CD player. Pressing play, she went back to her little rendezvous. She hummed a little before she brought her face down and begin to sniff, sniff, sniff.

_To kill the whitest looking dove_

_To hate everything you love _

_And I'm trying to pretend _

_Oh in wanting life to end _

_That I am not another stupid _

_Little teenage fucking whore_

Oh the sensations that she felt were the only thing that kept her addicted. She supposed that just that moment of bliss was enough for a lifetime of regret. As she finished that line, she laid back on her bed just looking at the ceiling.

_Well, if only Kitty could jus' get a kick outta this,_ she thought to herself haphazardly.

_And I'm too scared to live tonight  
  
And I'm too bare to shed this plight_   
  
As the residual effects released from her mind, she grabbed her coat and walked out of the mansion without a backwards look. Logan was not even patrolling around this time for he had gone off for another round of the big-busted ladies and whisky. Her coat was flapping in the wind and she loved the sound of it.

Walking into town, her pupils were trying to become accustomed to the light. First it was too bright and then the garish colors were glaring down at her. She first thought she saw Godzilla but then realized it was just another tree. She thought she saw a hooker on the street but then realized it was another one of those cheerleaders that infested Bayville High. She scoffed at the slut, turning her head to witness another despicable act of mushiness from her "boyfriend."

Rogue was heading straight to the park.

She had run out of her secret private stash and knew that her supplier would be out in the park, like he was every night. Her cheeks were getting a bit tinged from the cold but she kept on walking with her head held high, her emerald eyes dazzling even those that hated her.

"_Ugh, can you believe her – " _

_ "Another crackhead walks in the midst!" _

_ "Yeah, I hear that she's a mutant too…" _

_ "Crazy sonofabitch -- " _

Rogue ignored the pathetic mutterings. They could go ahead and talk as loud as they wanted, she didn't give a fuck about anyone of them. Her boots were _clack_ing against the asphalt and as she made to her destination, she sat on one of the benches.

The wind whipped her white locks around, the auburn tightly secured in a ponytail at the back of her head. Without turning her head, she could tell whether her supplier was behind her. He reeked of Armani Exchange cologne, trying to pay off as the typical good doer, pompous. He tried to rely on the image as a high class business type.

However, as Rogue waited, she heard soft snaps on the floor, instead of the heavy pounding that sometimes made her palms sweat in anticipation. As the footsteps began to come nearer, the smell somehow reminded her of the Bayou with a little Marlboro Light mixed in.

"_'allo, chere,_" he whispered most seductively behind her.

"_Cajun_." With this one word, she snapped up from the bench and looked around. "What are yah doin' here, Swamp Rat?"

"Jus' doin' a lil' business. Din't t'ink chere would min'. Does chere min'?" He forcibly made her sit back down on the bench. As she tried to jump back up again, he left his hand there, and she felt something hot against her shoulder. Suspecting that he was using his power, she sat back down, waiting for the moment to rip off her glove and knock some sense into this guy.

"Mah name is not _chere_," she spat. "An' it depends on which guy yah took out, Cajun."

"Jus' anot'er dat was abou' ta disturb Bayville's finest. Comme vous," he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and glanced anxiously around her. Why wasn't Mr. Bill coming? Where _was_ Mr. Bill? 

"Lookin' fo' someone, chere?" His lips thinned as he saw the paleness of her skin. Even though her cheeks were looking very fine, the eyes were a bit…off. Her reaction time was coming off a bit slow as well. He had just stoked another one of the pushers in this park. Remy couldn't believe how many people were ready to sell off these drugs. The recent evil doer was a guy that seemed pretty well-to-do until Remy saw him pushing to some younger kids. 

And one of them seemed very familiar… 

"Ah'm lookin' for no one." Rogue had an air of indignity that made Remy feel proud and weird at the same time. It was as if she wasn't affected by him, by his good looks. At least she wasn't as easy a conquest as those other girls but then why wasn't she falling for it? It didn't seem to be affecting her at all. It was like Remy didn't exist. 

"Mr. Bill, wasn't it? You're also one o' his people as well, aren't you?" Remy inquired quietly, stealthily. 

She fell silent and turned her face away. Her hands began to shake and Remy saw her try to control her feelings. 

"Remy don' mean ta make ya cry, chere. Remy don' wanna hurt any fille, 'specially you." 

"Yah ain't makin' me cry, yah stupid swamp rat!" She rushed off the bench and ran into the darkness. 

Remy considered running after her but then realized and just what was he going to do? Grab her into his arms and make soothing noises to her? Pah! Remy was not _that_ kind of a romantic! And just what was he going to get out of a girl that was addicted to a drug so strong that made her so weak? 

_'Remy don' wanna hurt any fille, 'specially you,'_ Remy mocked in his mind. He laughed as he realized the irony in it. Not that Remy was a womanizer or anything…well, of course he was. As soon as he stepped foot in town, there were a trail of broken hearts leading to his next destination. 

He silently left from his position and began to walk slowly around the park. 

Rogue had watched every movement that he had done, hearing the baritone laughter ringing in her ears. She had climbed a tree that allowed her shaking legs to stay still and allowed her to see what Gambit was doing. 

Lord, did she hate him. Hated every perfect limb, the perfect lips, the entrancing eyes, everything about him. If she could just rip off that perfect smirk on his perfect face then at least she wouldn't need her coke anymore. She could just find her happiness in knowing that she brought an Acolyte down. 

As she gracefully swept down from the tree, she landed on her ankle, twisting it badly. "Shit!" she yelped. Wonderful. Just a couple of minutes after her stupid run-in with Gambit, she has to fucking fall from a tree when she was so once adept to trees. 

_(shit! How badly is the coke messin' meh up????)_

"Does da fille need help?" 

Rogue groaned at the sound of the voice. She barely glanced at him and pressed her palm to the ground. "No, this 'fille' don' need yah help," she gritted through her teeth. Hissing at trying to stand straight up with her back to him, she almost fell into his arms. 

"Well! I din' know that Rogue would like ta stay wit' Remy. However, tis time ta go, chere," almost in a mock salute did he fall away into the shadows. 

"Sonofabitch." Muttering her way around with mixed garbles of French and English, she made sure that Remy heard what she was saying. As she continued to walk away from the park, she let her hair down, allowing it to whip around almost making her look a queen. 

_Fuckin' Ice Queen, that's what._ Remy walked away from his hiding spot, his red on black eyes flashing dangerously. She was something that he just _had_ to get. Break her resolve and make her cry. 

Oh, this just might be the best time Bayville has ever seen.


	2. Not Yours

Self Indulged 

**By:** Lady Lowe

**Disclaimer:** Read first chapter.

**AN:** The lyrics from the first chapter was "Handguns and Second Chances" by Senses Fail. Also, thank you for the reviews! I would let you in on the plot but then that would just make it _way_ too easy! -=D Just keep reading, bebs.

Self Indulged 

**By: Lady Lowe**

_Chapter Two: Not Yours_

"Damn Cajun," Rogue muttered as she launched a fist at the punching bag. She was fighting with her bare hands, her knuckles fresh. With each punch, a grunt came out as she perspired from her forehead. She wore only a muscle shirt, showing off the biceps that she hard at. Well, no, but just the biceps that she had to attain after practicing in the goddamned Danger Room with Mr.-I'm-too-perfect-for-anyone-except-for-Jean Scott Summers.

"Been hard, hasn't it, Stripes?" Wolverine stood by the doorway, watching her.

"Yeah," she grunted, swinging her left foot around. She would have fallen if Wolverine hadn't caught her. "Ah twisted mah ankle. Didn' think it'd still hurt."

Wolverine shook his head. Everything was off! "Soak it in warm water. Look, Stripes, I don't really want ta bring this up but it was either me or Charles. Figured I was better." He ran a hand through his hair. "I hear talk, Rogue, that you been doin' some business."

"Ah work in a bookstore, Wolvie."

"An' you take that money for coke, right?"

Rogue stared at him, aghast. She tried to hide her guilty face but Wolverine detected it.

"I can't believe you!" he exploded. "Charles takes you in from Mystique, tries ta help ya with your fucking powers and you have to do something so stupid as using fucking cocaine? Do you have respect – for yourself?"

"Logan, I – "

"No, don't fuckin' talk ta me unless ya git your head straight, bub. Don't even say my name," he walked out the door.

Her head on her knees, she felt her fingers clutch into her skin. Her whole body shook as she swallowed her tears.

_"One tear equals another person's happiness. Why would you want someone else to be happy when you can't?"_

Rogue felt nothing as she sat there silent. Yes, she felt cold and guilty. What Logan had said was true. But he didn't know what it was like with the voices in her mind. He wasn't dealing with them everyday or knowing what it's like to cause pain to a person every time you _really_ touch someone.

_An' he don' have a stupid swamp rat chasin' 'im around!_ She thought furiously.

Picking herself up from the floor, she vowed that she would kick off the coke for Logan – and some for herself.

She dragged herself into bed, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

He placed another round of cards on the table in front of the two other people. They were on their fifth round of poker, Remy LeBeau winning most of it. They weren't playing for money (one, Magneto did not think they needed allowances, and two, Remy did wish they were) but St. John Allerdyce was grumbling anyway.

"Damn the Cajun. Always winning…I'd say that someone's trying to _cheat_…oh no wait. You got a nice deal this time 'round, French boy."

He placed down his cards, face up. "Full house."

Piotr took a small sip from his apple juice before quietly layind his down. "Royal flush. What about you, Remy?"

Remy was staring at the cards in his hands. He wasn't listening to any of Pyro's rants but was thinking of Rogue. How he was going to play with Rogue. How he wanted Rogue. And right at the tips of his fingers were a Joker and a Queen of Hearts.

_"I'm your Joker, chere. And you're the Queen of my heart."_

Remy groaned inside. How the _hell_ did a Joker get into this Poker game? Throwing the cards down, he muttered a small forfeit, and climbed to his room.

"What's wrong with the bloke? He never leaves in the middle!"

Piotr Rasputin shrugged.

* * *

School. Home of the ignorant masses. Home of the masses that are just becoming more stupid than smarter. School makes people radical, never having something in between. Mutant haters. Fear. Fear of mutants. Which makes them blind.

Rogue leaned against her locker. Pushing back a rogue wisp of hair, she slammed the door. Her hair was wet and wouldn't stay in place, and people still recognized her even without the makeup because her skin became too pale.

_(if I had one strip, everything would be betNO!)_

She had to choose a pair of lacy black gloves because she couldn't find her traditional brown ones. But, at least she hadn't run into the Ca –

"Nice gloves, ma petite." He slinked up to her and put his (covered!) arm around her waist. The bell hadn't rung yet so many people were watching this little "romantic" exchange. Most of the girls were staring in wonder and disgust. The jocks were wondering how the guy could even come that close to the Gothic girl.

"Ah ain't yoh petite, and yah betta git offah meh before yah get hurt."

"What, chere? You're gonna do it here? Make all the fils and filles wonder why I lie beneath ya, like Remy dead? Besides…Remy knows ya want me," he murmured.

She twisted of his grip and began to clench her fists. "Ah am _not_ yoh petite, yoh chere, yoh _anythin'!_ Get with it, swamp rat!" she hissed venomously.

The bell rang and Remy made his move. Rogue was still, frozen because now people were going to rush by her, too many bodies in too close of her space. He gave her a lingering kiss on her mane and slipped a card into her back pocket.

_SCHOOL IS HELL._

* * *  
  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty Pryde squealed. "I've been hearing from a lot of people that someone's got a, like, admirer!" She nudged Rogue's shoulder and winked, "And pretty darn cute, too!"

"Kitty, he ain't mah admirer. He can be yohs. I don' wan' 'im." Rogue calmly and slowly let this sink into Kitty's head. Well, at least, that's what Rogue thought.

"Oh yes, I'm, like, _so_ sure that that's all you want. So say, like, if Mimi Albernyce tries to steal this guy?" Kitty raised her eyebrows at her, waiting for her reaction.

"What?! She ain't goo' enough fo' him!" She snorted indignantly. "He wouldn' fall fo' that kin' a – "

She caught herself in time.

There in front of her were a flock of girls, all centering around one being. Remy LeBeau. He seemed to be enjoying all the amounts of flirting and girly stares and one girl was literally draped over him: Mimi Albernyce. Rogue walked by, pushed her way into the middle, and gave Remy the finger.

"Yah jus' a stupid Cajun. Ah don' know why anyone would wanna be interested in a swamp rat like yah."

And then she walked away, Remy's face grinning behind her. All the other girls were staring, speechless, and Remy discarded Mimi before trailing after Rogue.

"Mon chere!"

Rogue almost turned around but kept on walking. However, she couldn't resist a little vindictive comment, "Don' yah have yoh girls ta deal wit'? Ah ain't goin'ta be part o' yoh fan club o' stupid girls."

His fingers found a way to entwine with hers. She pulled her hand away, "Yah sneaky swamp rat!"

"Chere, Remy gettin' a lil' tired o' you callin' me swamp rat. Can' you dink o' anythin' nicer?"

"How about Gumbo?" And she proceeded to walk away again.

"Chere, why don' you jus' stop walkin' away cause y'know that Remy goin' ta keep followin' ya!" He caught up to her pace.

Rogue plopped herself besides a tree. Sitting down, she crossed her feet and waited for Remy to sit beside her. He didn't but leaned against the tree, pulling out a cigarette. When she saw that, she wrinkled her nose in disgust and began to get up to walk away.

"Non, chere, don' go. I'll put it out fo' you, I'll put it out." He stuck it back inside his coat and grumbled a few choice words.

"Ah heard that. Now, _Gumbo_, are yah goin' ta sit or jus' stand there all day?" She looked at him with a frown that was almost constant but a little mischievous twinkle gleamed in her eyes.

Pools of emerald green that were sucking him in – _Merde! Cut the corniness OUT!!!!_

"Non, mon river rat, Remy mus' be goin' ta let his fans get some autographs. Don' miss Remy too much," he winked lecherously at her.

"RIVER RAT?!" Rogue narrowed her eyes at his retreating form. The pack of girls found him again, and he looked over his shoulder again. He picked something out of his pocket and let some of the girls see and as they tried to reach for it, he placed it above their hands. The girls all began to laugh and he chuckled along with them (which made Rogue's stomach begin to cramp). As she watched it disappeared, she also noticed that something was in her back pocket.

She shot a murderous look at his back, but he failed to see it as he didn't turn around. _Damn SWAMP RAT._

She played with the card, letting it bounce the sunlight off from the gloss. An Ace of Spades with a little note on the bottom. 

_Remy not done wit' you yet, mon petite._


	3. Care to Continue

Self Indulged 

**By:** Lady Lowe

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter one.

**AN:** This is actually kind of cool. Seventeen reviews. How sweet! Now let me just say that the reason why I opened it up with Rogue doing drugs is because I figured that just because she seems to be living _with_ the high life doesn't mean that she's actually _accepting_ it. So, just understand and don't be mad. And please try to get other people to read this, too? With an open mind like you guys have? Thanks.

**Thank Yous:**

Eileen Blazer – Thank you for being my first reviewer for this. I'm glad you're liking it!

Shinigami29 – *beams* Thanks!

Rogue Star – Don't worry, I think I know where I'm heading with this. Eventually.

Ishandahalf – I'm glad you're liking it! And of course what's a good Romy story without any comments? That's what makes it so sweet! Haha

Riah Yaps – It's called "Handguns and Second Chances" by Senses Fail. They're so good.

Erica – Right on target.

This is sex – I LOVE YOUR PENNAME.

Xiao

Snow queen – What do you mean? Remy just wants some fun…

Carla – I promise I won't just leave it so long as people keep reviewing. *wink* Good enough?

AngieX – Chapter Three to help your obsession. –=D

Tigger180 – Muchos gracias, señorita.

Pandoras Box – Thank you so much for putting me on your Favorite list! And I'm glad that I can give you those kinds of emotions (yay!) and have you still liking my fic.  
^ Make sure to read one of her fics! ^  
Maritza Manga – Thank you for putting me in on your Favorite's list  
  
Lareine Descoeurs – I can see how Remy would also be a likely drug candidate, and I'm really glad that you liked how I portrayed them. I mean, sometimes it is hard to really get into their minds…  
  
AmuseMe – Thank you! I wasn't really sure if I wanted to post up a story featuring Rogue and Remy because I wasn't quite too sure of their accents, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I really like your art, too. -=D  
^ check out her art! ^

Now on with Chapter Three.

Self Indulged 

**By: Lady Lowe**

_Chapter Three: Care to Continue_

"So, like, I see you're entranced with Rogue, huh?" Kitty caught Remy going into a class. She had followed him around like a crazed loony when she was ditched by Rogue. She had also watched their chemistry that would have rivaled Jubilee's powers.

"Oui, mademoiselle. Je suis Remy LeBeau. Votre nom est?" He made a fancy introduction to himself and left a kiss on her knuckles.

Kitty giggled and blushed furiously. "Um…I'm not taking French. I'm learning Spanish, but, like, whatever you said, I'm Kitty. I'm, like, the closest person Rogue's got as, like, a friend." He raised his eyebrows at this.

_(Remy t'inks chere can do a bit better dan dis)_

"I live with her – we're roommates." –_(ah, Remy un'erstan's now)_- "and, like, she's sorta hard to get, you know? She won't be as nice as some of the other girls, and, like, well I think she might get offended with you, like, trying to woo her." Kitty flashed a smile, "So, if you, um, like, need help, just tell me! I think you would be good for her, even if you are working for Magneto." She left, bouncing down the hallway to her next class.

"Merci," he called out to her. As he entered the class, he caught sight of the familiar white locks and purple makeup. Almost unflattering, but matching nonetheless. Her eyes were closed, her face serene as she listened to her headphones. Her pen was being lightly tapped on the table until, as if by some instinct, she snapped open her eyes and glared at him.

_(hmm, Remy loves a challenge)_

As if in mock hurt, Remy placed his hands on his heart. "Chere! How nice ta see you!" he sauntered over to the seat behind her.

She turned around and faced him, "Don' yah know how ta say mah name? It's Rogue. Here, Ah'll even spell it fo' yah – R-O-G-U-E." With a satisfied smile, she faced the front and opened her binder.

"Oh, che – _Rogue_ – why do ya have ta be so mean ta Remy?"

"Because Remy only wants ta play with man head, that's why."

Remy was enjoying the cute flirting skills she had. _(Elle est le mien)_, "That's not true, belle! Remy speaks f'om his heart."

"What heart," she muttered. Rogue was becoming a little "weirded-out", choice words of Kitty, at his perseverance. At first, she it was cruel and annoying and block-headed. Now, she thought it _extremely_ annoying…and a bit flattering. She ran the tip of her tongue over her berry lips.

"Remy knows of a good way ta put your tongue to nice work."

Rogue's mouth dropped open. "And somedin' else fo' dis look, too."

Remy sat back with a smart **_smack_, bright on his features. He rubbed it wistfully, his fingers etching for his cards. The femme was playing a bit too hard to get, even for Remy's choice. But that was when he didn't notice any competition.**

But the look on her face when he said that! _Mon Dieu_, priceless!

_(go team Remy cause he's a winner)_

"Hey, Rogue. Do you have the English notes?" A tall, ruggish, dirty-looking fellow placed a hand on her desk. Remy recognized him as the one named Avalanche. Wasn't he with that girl Kitty? What was he doing here? He narrowed his eyes as Rogue's voice softened.

"Ah might, Lance. Depends on which day yoh askin' fo'. Ah missed some days."

Lance smiled ruefully. "That's cool. Today's notes, actually. I just didn't feel like going." Rogue passed them to him and he left, holding onto their connection a second longer than Remy would have liked.

Rogue went back to doodling away when Remy was contemplating his next move. Play with her? Get inside the heart? If he went too deep, he knew he would be ensnared, in too deep to get out.

Now Rogue was getting suspicious. Around three minutes had passed and the Cajun still hadn't said or done anything. But wait! Why was Rogue suddenly bouncing up and down? Why did she suddenly seem to feel extra weight on the bottom of her chair. Oh no! Was the Cajun really a…(gasp) leg shaker?!

"Remy! Stop it!" Rogue's voice came out as a low whine. She was disgusted at herself. Since when did she ever whine?

"Remy t'inks dat he woul' like it better if chere woul' say his name while doin' somedin' else." He smirked as he waited for her outburst.

"Rogue." A sharp teacher's voice pierced through their conversation. "Soin pour expliquer le problème?"

_Um, what? Oh. French class._

"Non." Rogue brushed her off and went back to drawing.

The substitute's lips thinned. "Remy LeBeau,aimeriez-vous nous dire?"

"Bien, elle a dit non, donc pourquoi je devrait?" Remy answered back fluently. He also ignored her and went back to looking out the window. Along with shaking his leg. Rogue turned around with slightly widened eyes. Stop, she mouthed.

Remy blew a kiss at her.

"Remy LeBeau et Rogue, partir votre idylle pour hors de la classe!"

He mock-saluted her, "Si vous le dites!" With that said, he grabbed Rogue and took her outside.

"You are one hell o' a troublemakah." Rogue smiled at him, understanding all that he said.

"Vous comprenez Français, ma cherie?"

"Ah grew up in Mississippi. French is like secon'-nature."

"Vous pouvez le parler?"

"Does it look like it? If Ah'm talkin' to yah in English, do yah think Ah can speak it?" Rogue rolled her eyes and began to walk towards her locker.

"Me pardonner, ma belle, but she said we can take our romance outside. Care to continue it?" He placed a hand suggestively on her bare hip, another bad thing about today. Rogue had to take desperate measures with clean clothes and she chose a shirt that decently covered her but not her whole waist.

Placing a laced-glove on his face, she brought his face close to hers. "Non." And then she proceeded to open her locker, dumping her books in there.

"Le condamner! You, ma chere, are one f'ckin' tease that Remy is really fallin' fo'."

"Ah wasn' plannin' on that," she retorted. "Whatevah yah doin', Gumbo, it ain't meh." They began to walk as the bell rang, quickly, to the front of the school.

"Well, Remy's firs' day o' school din' go dat bad, eh, chere?"

"Ah'm hopin' it's yoh last, too." Remy stood in front of her. "What are yah doin'?"

"Can chere give Remy a kiss?"

"Can Remy go bury himself a hole in the groun'?" Rogue gave him a look and started to walk away. Again. She was jerked back before feeling his grip on her arm. "Remy LeBeau, yah bettah leggo o' meh befoh yah git hurt."

"Remy t'inks he likes ta hear his name spill f'om your pretty lips. How 'bout Remy place a bet, non? If you can get ta dat tree over dere den Remy don' get a kiss. But if Remy get Rogue, then Rogue has ta listen ta Remy. Un défi. Aller à la course d'il?"

Rogue bit her lip. A challenge. Of course she wasn't going to run away from it. Obviously this Cajun knew her well. He also knew that he was going to win. Damnit!

"Ah'll take the challenge." And Rogue began to sprint. Remy grinned and ran alongside with her before whipping her around to face him before she got to the tree.

"Looks like Rogue has t'listen ta Remy." She grinned and brought her knee up to hit him in the groin, but he tripped her and made her lean into him, as he brought them down to sit. "Nice try, femme."

She crossed her arms and eyed wistfully at Scott's convertible. It actually looked nice today. Especially since that seemed to be her only getaway.

"Remy won fair an' square, belle, now I t'ink it woul' be nice if you actually paid attention to de winner." Rogue sighed and turned her face towards his and waited for his…words. "Tonight, you comin' out ta town wit' me as a date."

"WHAT?!"

Remy continued, "An' no makeup. Make sure you look nice. An' you come ta Remy with a happy face, aucune vacherie a permis. Ok? I'll pick you up f'om your place." He took her hand and kissed the palm of it. "Remy can' wait fo' tonight, ma petite." He placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss her head, where the hair covered it. "We goin' ta have ta fix dis wit' de skin. Remy don' t'ink he can last neve' touchin' you." 

Rogue _blushed_ at this. She blushed so hard, her cheeks felt like they were burning through her makeup. "An' wanna make sure I get to see those cheeks de way dey woul' really look widout dis makeup. I t'ink I like de color. Now go an' catch your ride. I'll pick you up at six."

Rogue gratefully stumbled into Scott's car, her cheeks still red, but now only faintly. Kitty jumped into the seat next to her and winked all-knowingly while Kurt asked her if she was feeling sick.

"No, Ah'm doin' quite fine, thank you Kurt," she replied politely. Scott almost swerved off the road as he was unaccustomed to her manner of speaking today.

"Are you sure, Rogue? Maybe we should ask the Professor for some help or have Beast give you something? I hear that the flu is coming arou – "

"Ah said Ah'm fine, Scott. Ah don' need a pretty boy like yah ta try ta help meh. Ah can do it mahself." There was her traditional scathing remark as Kitty and Kurt both snickered.

Scott seemed a little bit hurt but Rogue didn't care. She was going on a date with Remy LeBeau, heartbreaking Acolyte.

**AN2:** Sorry for the French thrown in there. They were in French class so I figure that I might as well make it…you know, natural? Well, I got my translations from freetranslations.com so please don't hurt me. I only know Cantonese and Spanish, not French. Although I think I'm beginning to enjoy it now. Anyway, here are the translations.

_Oui, mademoiselle. Je suis Remy LeBeau. Votre nom est?_ – Yes, ma'am. I am Remy LeBeau. Your name is?

_Merci_ – Thank you.

_Elle est le mien_ – She is mine

_Soin pour expliquer le problème?_ – Care to explain the problem?

_Non_ – No

_Remy LeBeau, aimeriez-vous nous dire?_ – Remy LeBeau, would you like to tell us?

_Bien, elle a dit non, donc pourquoi je devrait?_ -- Well, she said no, so why should I? 

_Remy LeBeau et Rogue, partir votre idylle pour hors de la classe_ – Remy LeBeau and Rogue, leave the romance for outside of class

_Si vous le dites_ – If you say so

_Vous comprenez Français, ma cherie_ – You understand French, my dear

_Vous pouvez le parler_ – Can you speak it

_Me pardonner, belle_ – Pardon me, beautiful

_Le condamner_ – Damnit!

_Un défi. Aller à la course d'il? _– A challenge. Going to run from it?

_aucune vacherie a permis_ – no bitchiness allowed


	4. Never Fall In Love

Self Indulged 

**By: **Lady Lowe

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**AN:** Mores shout-outs! *tear* But I'm so happy that some people actually like this. *sniff*

Pandora's Box – I am sooo glad that you enjoy the last chapter. It was actually a _lot_ of fun to write. Especially with Rogue being all "isolation-what-do-you-want-from-me" mode. So much fun.

Ishandahalf – Mushiness? Possibly. Insults? Oh yeah! And that's what makes Remy and Rogue's relationship so realistic. At least they're not completely fawning over each other.

This is sex

AngieX – Thank you very much.

Rogue star – I didn't really want to bring up the drugs issue in school, and I wanted at least one chapter devoted to school. Man, it would be **_so_** much fun to have Remy as my classmate. *drool*

Carla – That was the best comment I have gotten all day. *sniff* Gosh, I'm sooo glad that you find this story enjoyable. And don't worry, Wolvie and Rogue will have their little "talk."

Tigger 180 – This chapter is for you. I know how much it sucks to wait for other authors to update their stories because you want to know the next part.

Eileen Blazer – And you! Thank you so much! That's what I love most about this Remy/Rogue relationship. They're always egging each other on. And I absolutely love your stories with the sweetness of the couple. *contented sigh*

Dixiehnsnluver – Doh. Thanks for pointing out the mistake. I'm off to fix it now, and you just tell me if I make anymore French mistakes. I'm not fluent at all in French (I'm not even taking a class and all my French is based on Remy's, haha), so if I do anything wrong, be quick to tell me!

Comet-hime – Oh, the goodness has about to be introduced…actually, I'm not sure if it is going to be. _You_ tell _me_.

Monique – I know that cocaine is _really_ difficult to just shrug off and continue with life. But we also have to keep into mind that she didn't do it _all the time_, which is basically what she'd want – or wanted – and, yes, cocaine is very easy to get hooked on. Remember Mr. Bill? Well, he sort of reminds me of a guy that I used to know who sold really really bad pot. I'm sorry about the French, but it's kina cool. And, I don't really like it when they have the other language and then put brackets in the next line to explain it. For me, it defeats the story. At least I put up the translations. *grin*

Lucky439 – Thank you!

Snow Queen – Yes! I'm not quite good with humor. I'm usually more the brooding and drama and angst type. But, yes, I'm trying to adapt to other types of genres. Survival of the fittest, heh.

P.S. I'm going to try to read at least one of your X-Men stories (for the people that reviewed). I'm trying to be a nice person here since you guys have been nothing less than nice to me. ;]

Self Indulged 

**By: Lady Lowe**

_Chapter Four: Never Fall In Love_

The school day was over.

The _school day_ was **over.**

Wow. The mansion coming into view seemed like a sanctuary to Rogue, almost like a Heaven. She breathed in the freshly cut grass air while Scott pulled up at the main entrance. Kurt bamph-ed out quickly, leaving Scott to wax and drool over his car. Kitty had already phased through the door, holding onto Rogue's dear hand as if for life.

"Kitty, Ah think yah can let go o' meh now," Rogue panted. Man, that phasing sure was getting at her. On her dresser, she noticed a small bottle with white powder, and it didn't take her a nanosecond to realize what it was. Grabbing it, she threw it out the window before letting Kitty see the substance. It was sort of heavy with the metal cover on top. As she was shoved down on the bed, she began to growl, "Kitty…"

Ignoring her oncoming threat that would have done even Logan proud, Kitty finally spoke, excitement splashing with waves. "What's going on between you and Gambit? I see how he, like, chased and caught you and everything. Aw," she continued to gush as Rogue shot dagger eyes, "you guys are so, like, freaking cute together!"

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "An' Ah care because – oh, no, wait! Ah don' care."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Now, what are you going to wear for your date, huh?"

Rogue's head snapped at her, making her neck twitch painfully. "What did yah say? Ah think Ah heard yah say somethin' 'bout meh havin' a date. Ah mus' be goin' crazy…"

Kitty raised an eyebrow back at her, "Don't, like, tell me that you're gonna stand him up, right? I mean, like, he _is_ gorgeous, and, like, from where you're from, too, right?"

"Wouldn' yah like ta know. If yah so interested in 'im, why'n yah go with 'im, instead, hm?"

"Duh, Rogue, I'm, like, in my own mess with Lance. B'sides, you'd get so, like, jealous if I was going to steal Gambit." Kitty leaned in close, "And it looks like Jean and Duncan are on the rocks. What do you think of Jean and Gambit?"

"What? That redhead ain' good enough fo' him! She's already got her hands filled with Scott, Ah don' need her ta take Remy away, too!" Enraged, Rogue continued to ramble, "Ah mean, that's like Pietro and Evan being best frien's fo' the rest o' their lives!"

"Um, like, right. So, anyway, let's make sure you snag him, baby!" Kitty became excited again. She let loose on a whole talk of a new wardrobe as she tried to figure out what Rogue would wear.

Since fashion wasn't exactly any forte of hers, Rogue turned the other girl out. There was a vial of her baby on her desk before when they entered the room. Why was it there? _Why?_ Who would do something like that? Who was trying to tempt her?

Taking off her glove and playing with her ring, she realized how lucky she was that Kitty was there with her. The prospect of sniffing again was becoming quite enticing again…

"And I'm sure you have elbow-length gloves, right?"

_(shit. I love her but does this girl ever shut up)_

"Yes, Kitty," she responded automatically.

"Alright! Woohoo! C'mon, Danger Room session with Scott. _Again._" Both groaning, they went to change and Rogue forgot about the vial.

* * *  
  
"Kitty! Phase!" Rogue rolled out of the way of the paintball bot. She kicked it as she rolled over, also dodging from Scott's blast.

"Sorry about that, Rogue. Watch out at 6:00. Jean!" Another blast was emitted as Jean fell to the ground.

_(what the hell? She's a TK and she can't even defend herself)_

Rogue saw Scott press on the X while she heard the transmission. "I want Rogue and Nightcrawler to go up, twenty paces; Kitty, phase through; Jean and I will take front. Alright gang, _MOVE!_"

"C'mon, schwester, we've got to listen to Daddy-O." Kurt bamped both of them to the illusion of one of the Acolytes, the one named Gambit. Seeing him in front of her, even as an illusion, brought some emotion to her. The figure didn't say anything but began to shoot cards at them. Rogue dodged each one of them while advancing before releasing a punch to the gut and a kick to the back of his knees. Imagining that it really was Gambit, she let go of her anger. He was playing her, and she knew it. She grabbed his head and was about to twist it off when the Professor's voice cut through.

"Good work, X-Men. I think that will do for today. Wash up and prepare for dinner."

"Vow, Rogue. Ready to sign up for anger management classes?" Kurt bamphed them upstairs.

"Ah don' need classes fo' that." She began to walk to her room. "Thanks fo' the lift, Kurt, an' Ah'll see yah later."

Entering her room, she was about to strip when she noticed someone else in her room. Narrowing her eyes, she huffed over to the crazy Cajun.

"You! What are yah doin' here?" Flailing her arms, "How didya git in here? How didya get past Logan? Why _are_ yah here anyway? An' what if Kitty finds yah here?" Rogue especially did not want Remy to see Kitty right after a Danger Room practice because Kitty usually came in with nothing but a towel after her shower.

He grabbed her waist and dragged her into his lap on the bed. "Remy jus' wanted t'make sure dat his cherie din' fo'get 'bout t'eir date. It woul' be very mean if chere stood Remy up."

"Excuse meh, _Remy_, but migh' Ah ask who this _cherie_ would be?" She tried to wiggle out of her lap and only managed to excite…

"Remy! Take yoh hands off meh right now!" He let go of her showing no indication of being embarrassed but amused. On the other hand, her eyes wide, she brought a hand to her face and covered her eyes, making sure she didn't check out the lower portion of him.

"Lucky dat Remy be wearin' these clothin's, hmm, ma cherie?" Leaning even more back onto her bed, he decided to enjoy. "See, cherie? Look what you do to Remy. Now, c'mere and show Remy what you're goin'ta wear fo' tonight."

"No, Swamp Rat, yoh gettin' out o' here, _now_. Git yoh ass out befo' Ah call Wolvie ta slice yah up like Spam." Her voice got a little bit husky, knowing that this was another way to get him out quicker, "B'sides…wouldn' yah like a surprise for yoh little…date?"

Jumping off the bed, he rushed to her. His red eyes glinted dangerously at her. "B' careful, chere. Remy ain' de person one woul' like t' anger."

"Ah ain' scared o' you, Remy LeBeau," her chin jutted out spitefully, her own eyes reflecting his own threat. "Yah can put yoh best shot an' Ah still won' be scared."

"Est-cela vrai, cherie?" He leaned even more towards her expecting a step back from Rogue. Her eyes flashed a small pretense of awareness but then she stepped closer to him.

"Take yah best shot." Remy smirked and was about to –

"Rogue! It's almost 6:00!" Kitty phased through the wall with her hair dripping wet all over the carpet. She frowned as she saw Rogue staring at her reflection. "C'mon, girl! We have to make you a pretty date!"

Rogue glanced nervously under her bed, seeing nothing but darkness. "Right. Date. Pretty. Right." Cautiously heading to her closet, she went to pick out random clothing that she knew she bought…three years ago.

"Silly girl! Rogue, I laid out your clothes for you. Hurry up! You only have, like, ten minutes!" Kitty rushes around on her own vanity table, muttering confident things about herself. She turns around abruptly when she sees the other girl narrowing her eyes at the bottom of her bed.

"Don' worry, Kitty. Ah'm just…thinkin' whether Ah should go or not." She faces back towards the mirror. "He's probably jus' playin' meh."

"Oh, babe. You're going to have to, like, trust someone one of these days!"

"_KITTY!!_" Jean's voice was heard down the hall.

"Woops! Just wear that dress and tell me everything that happens!"

As Kitty dashed out of the room, Rogue stated simply, "Ah'm not changing with yah sneakin' glances from under mah bed." She turned around on her chair and was met with red-on-black eyes. His lips were dangerously close to hers. Her eyes widened when she noticed the proximity of it and as he lightly tilted his head, she could smell the scent that she first noticed on that night at the park.

"Why not, petite? I'm sure Remy woul'n't min'." He breathed against his lips, watching her mouth being bitten quite seductively.

"Well, Gumbo, Ah mind. Now, if yah please, git outta mah room!" Quickly jumping out of the chair that she was occupying, she shoved him out the way that he probably came in – the balcony.

He grabbed hold of her and pressed two of her laced fingers to her mouth and kissed her lightly. "Remy'll be waitin' fo' you outside, chere. Don' take too long."

She hastily locked the balcony doors and closed the curtains. Pulling on the light green knee-length Chinese dress, she some difficulty finding where to poke her head through. Finding the airway, she took off the gloves. Figuring the reason why Kitty asked for elbow-length gloves, she picked out the other pair of the black lace.

"Ah can't believe that Ah'm dressin' up for the Cajun. Why won' someone shoot meh?"

* * *

After surviving the onslaughts of whistles and gapes, Rogue hurried herself to the door. Even Xavier was acting weird. She could tell by the way his eyes had that sympathetic "she's-going-out-more" look. Opening the door, she wasn't surprised to see Remy sitting on the steps, smoking.

"Mon Dieu. Je vraiment vous veux maintenant."

"Like yah din' wan' meh before." She rolled her eyes at his "I want you now" statement. She walked down the steps, watching him take one breath in and snuffing out the cigarette. It was actually looking tempting right now. Suddenly, a heavy hand clamped down onto her shoulder.

"Where do ya think ya're goin', Stripes? An' with this kid over here," Wolverine snarled down at Rogue's companion.

Walking over and putting a possessive arm around Rogue's waist, Remy answered evenly, "Remy ain' no kid. Don' worry 'bout it, I'll make sure that she come back safe an' sound."

Logan sniffed him and immediately put on a sour face. "Leave the Marlboro, Gumbo. I don' wan' Stripes to be gettin' addicted to something that you want her to."

Rogue glared at him with mixed emotions. "Ah'm not stupid, Wolvie. Ah ain't stupid anymore."

Nodding his head, "We'll see about that. And you, Cajun," he stabbed a finger at Remy's chest, "ya better make sure that she don't get hurt none. Or else, these things won't slip." He unsheathed the outer claws of his at his throat.

Quickly lowering his arm, Rogue grabbed Remy and yelled back, "See yah later, Wolvie!"

"That homme don' make much sense t'Remy." Readying his motorcycle, Rogue grabbed hold of his waist firmly, knowing how to ride one. "Well, I'm glad that chere knows where to grab."

"Ah'd let go an' give yah a good smack right now, again, but Ah don't think Wolvie would be very nice ta yah if Ah'm layin' half dead on the road. So yah better watch what yah say, Cajun. Don't think that just b'cause yoh takin' meh out on a date that Ah'm gonna fall head over heels in love with yah."

Pressing the side of her face to his back, Rogue felt his breathing accelerate. "Ah neveh fall in love."

If Rogue could have seen Remy's face, he would seen his eyebrow raised and his face trying to fall into the traditional smirk. Deep into the recesses of his mind, he knew how much Rogue was going to hate him with Magneto's upcoming plan. He knew that it targeted it her, and he knew that it was going to hurt and break her.

Remy already noticed the tragic-ness around her, the whispers and stares that people around her gave her. But the contract came first.

Like Rogue, Remy never fell in love.

But being with Rogue right now, Remy almost felt that that could change. This ride with the scenic route was just about perfect.

Key words being _almost_ and _about_.

**AN2:** This chapter took me such a long time to get out. *whew* So, anyway, this chapter was also getting really long and I decided to save the date for next chapter. Possibly. Mwuahahahahaha.

_Est-cela vrai, cherie?_ -- Is that the truth, dear?


	5. Save Me From What I Could Do

Self Indulged 

**By:** Lady Lowe

**Disclaimer: **Read Chapter One.

**AN:** Yes, finally the date part. Hmm…I wonder how this one is going to end up like. I have read countless Romy stories and somehow there's always the date where Remy treats Rogue to a French dinner at an expensive French restaurant. Yes, it's sweet, and awfully cliché, but…yeah, warning! No French restaurant here!

Roguestar – I guess I strayed a bit too much from it with the other chapters before, so I figured that I should bring it back.

The Highwaywoman – I'm glad you're enjoying it! Only for Romy.

Girl4chat86 – Remy has always sort of seem like the voyeur type. -=D

Bunny angel

Tigger 180 – Another compliment! Yesness! Thank you!!

Kim-Kagome – I hope this will be interesting enough.

Sylvester – Maybe. Maybe not. You'll see. -=D

Rogue Worrior Spirit – I love Romy! That's the whole reason why I basically grew to love X-Men.

Beth – Thanks.

Snow Queen – At this stage, yes it is most likely not in character for her to wear a Chinese dress, but I saw a picture of her in a comic (I can't remember which one), and she looked absolutely gorgeous in it. And besides, Rogue's a girl…she could also be dressing to impress, ykno?

Pandora's Box – If Remy was doing that to me…man, I'd be his slave for all eternity.

Eileen Blazer – I love you. You're so creative. Especially in sneaking in those compliments, haha.

AmuseMe – He just might be able to do that. One day. =X

Leiline Yuli – Mwuahaha. I guess drugs aren't the only things that you can be hooked on. =D

Randomness – Doh! Silly me! Well, I fixed up those corrections as soon as I could, and thank you for pointing them out. And watch out! There's some more freetranslations.com French coming up.

Lady Vador – You're from the messegeboard, right? Hiyas. Yeah, I know, a whole week. Man, Finals and such…they're just…life's hectic. Sorry about the delay.

Self Indulged 

**By: Lady Lowe**

_Chapter Five: Save Me From What I Could Do_

Sitting at the back of a motorcycle with her arms firmly gripped around a young man's waist was Rogue. Just Rogue. Her hair was whipping around at a frenzied pace as the route that the driver had taken was a little bit more than a thrill. She could feel the heat that emanated from his body, and she felt the muscles that tainted him.

Remy LeBeau was just absolutely beautiful.

Her head was nestled against his back, and she felt the power from the motorcycle. She realized why Logan, Remy, and herself even came to enjoy riding. It was all about the power. How the power depended on you. How the power thrummed to life. How the person had the power to keep it alive.

He parked themselves into a secluded area of a park. It was almost like paradise, where the grass was green and soft and natural and the lake was being illuminated by the sunset.

Rogue resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Remy's corniness.

Remy grinned smugly, "So what do you t'ink, chere?"

"It's, uh…it's beautiful, Remy," she tried to bite back the sarcasm. She made her way across to sit by the water's edge. Kicking off her shoes, she dipped her feet in and watched the sun go down. She waited for Remy to inhabit the space beside her.

Remy was staring at her as she confidently strode over to the edge. She had long, powerful strides that made Remy wonder. If she could ooze with self-confidence here, then why was it so different back at her mansion? Did no one else see this southerner the way that Remy did?

He grabbed the picnic basket that Rogue had overlooked when she was getting away from the Wolvie. Remy had prepared the whole night – scenic picnic, her in his arms while watching sundown, maybe a little splash in the water, her eating right out of her hand, possibly getting the call from Mags, or else just drive her home like a good boy and wait until next time.  
  
He laid down the blanket and brought out all the food that he had made. "Chere, if y' hungry, y' make sure ta turn 'round," he declared for her, his voice deep and husky, accenting his already accented accent.

Of course, Rogue turned around and was hit with the smells of delicious southern food. "Hmm, Remy, Ah might actually have ta thank yah fo' this."

And then she attacked.

She _attacked_ the poor food that Remy had spent his time glorifying it. He bared a wolfish grin. Well, at least this femme knew her taste in food. And most likely men.

Getting carried away with this thought, he smugly ran his hands through his silky hair and was checking himself out in a very "discreet" way.

"Remy…what are yah doin'? Yah can' possibly be…" Rogue covered her mouth. "Oh mah Gawd! Yah are!" She burst into giggles and tears, "Remy LeBeau is a lil' pretty boy! Ah never though' Ah'd get ta see o' say this! Boy, Remy, yah sure know how ta entertain a girl." She continued to giggle in between mouthfuls of food.

Remy will admit. He was quite a bit miffed that Rogue had noticed him doing that and also made fun of him. Maybe most males didn't care how they looked, but Remy knew what the ladies liked, and ladies liked cleanliness, oui? It's not Remy's fault that he knew what the women enjoyed.

So instead of trying to defend himself, he considered just silently eating and drinking up the beauty and near-victory of winning over the rogue.

"Peut-etre que l'homme ne sera pas faché que je me suis amusé avec mon jouet," Remy whispered to himself. He washed how she had finished the plate clean and laid down to watch the sunset. So maybe one part of his plan hadn't worked out right. There were still others that had yet to present himself.

"Ah heard that." She cocked one lazy eye at Remy, watching his expression. "Ah ain't no one's toy, Gumbo." She turned back around enjoying the look of surprise on his face. "Don' think that jus' because Ah'm out here with yah, Ah'm gonna start eatin' out from yoh hand.

"Ah ain't called the Ice Queen fo' nothin', Ah'll tell yah that."

He couldn't contain himself. "T'es si belle Rogue. Tu es si belle, si intelligente et si spéciale. Pourquoi le caches-tu?"

Angrily, she snapped at him, rising to her feet, "Ah got nothin' ta hide! What yah see is what yah git! Ah dunno 'bout yah, Cajun, but Ah ain' none of the things that yah just called me."

"Pourquoi le niez-tu?"

"Like Ah said ta yah befoh, Ah ain' denyin' nothin'. Wha' don' yah understand?!" She crouched up to him, her body leaning over him. He was propped on his elbows and were this a different situation he would have liked to show her how nice this position was suiting him. However, he figured that if there was a chance that he spoke the wrong words, the look in her eyes would not be nicest thing to see before he died.

Yet, he wasn't called Gambit for nothing. "Vous tu es une menteuse. Regarde le lac et dis moi ce que vous tu vois."

"Ah think Ah'll let yah see who Ah really am." She took off one glove and was about to trail up to his face before he thought quickly. He whipped the lace glove from her hand and pressed it to her lips as he flipped her over and crashed his own lips to hers.

Shocked, Rogue could do nothing but lay there, her eyes wide. Remy pushed with further intensity and she kissed him back with as much fury as she could muster.

_(two can play at that game)_

Her bare hand had lain forgotten in the spontaneous gesture. She felt Remy's weight lean against her and also felt another piece of him excited as well. She moaned into his mouth before remembering why she was like this in the first place. More than half of herself wanted to prove that she wasn't falling for Remy's charms and the other less-than-half wanted to let Remy continue kissing her through that lace.

She ripped her mouth away before it became too much. "Git offah meh, swamp rat!" She wriggled out from under him, panting, and also, glaring at him. "Yah think yah can pull off a cheap move like that!" Rogue was about to wipe her mouth when she realized that Remy had yet to look at her.

"Remy?"

"Tell me dat you felt dat, too." He buried his head in his hands. "Do you feel what's goin' on 'tween us, Rogue?" Remy had almost lost his control when he went with the gamble of kissing her. He thought she would be just like everyone else. He thought that he was going to have her. Instead, it seemed like she was going to be having _him_.

This was insane! What did this femme have that all the other femmes didn't have? Sure, she's beautiful, but the rest were pretty as well! Remy sighed, almost pitifully. Man, was he a sucker for good looks. Before he needed to remind himself about it, a gloved finger raised his chin to meet with emerald eyes.

"Remy? What are yah tryin' ta say?" He tried to ignore her question, the question that would bring only more questions to surface.

With a debonair charm, he faked a broad smirk and just wrapped her up in his arms. "Jus' lay wit' Remy, ma petite. Jus' stay wit' Remy."

Rogue settled back in his arms to give him comfort, even though he was the enemy. She had become close to frightened when she saw the look that Remy had tried to hide. She had also understood that when Remy said her name and stopped talking in third person, he was _very_ serious. This was strange.

A hoarse voice interrupted her thoughts. "J'ai ce que vous voulez tu veut."

"What do you know about what I want?" She replied lightly to the sound beside her ear. A hand traveled lightly to rest right under the side of her breast. Her breathing caught in her throat, almost imperceptible. His hand quickly went to rest on her stomach.

"Je peux te le donner. En échange de quelque chose bien sûr."

"Ah still don' know what yoh talkin' 'bout, Gumbo." She began to tremble as she noticed a familiar can of white powder. "This…this is what…this is what yoh talkin' 'bout…" She groaned. "Mah baby, mah baby, no, no…no…"

He turned her around and laid the glove across her lips again. "Jus' say de word an' I'll put it away. Jus' say de word, Rogue, please. Ma cherie, save me f'om what I could do t'you." His red eyes were heavy with guilt as he waited for Rogue's response.

Her hand had clasped firmly onto Remy's along with the bottle. Quivering, she fought against the temptation that she had promised to let go of. "No, Remy, no…put it away, put it away…" Her resolve was about to break as he placed it back into his pocket.

Leaving a light kiss on her lips, he brought them back down, side by side on the blanket. "Dere's somet'in diff'rent 'bout you, ma cherie. Remy don' know what…but he sure is goin'ta figure it out."

"There's nothin' ta figure out, shugah. Ah ain' nothin' but some kin' a crackhead." She was ready to yell at him, to rip out that pretty hair, to claw his pretty face, but deep inside, she knew that there was something else in store.

Also the psyches were getting difficult to control right now. They were screaming that they wanted it, they were screaming at her for resisting Remy. They were screaming at her for _being_ her.

_(bitchbitchbitchbitchbitch) _

_ (i just wanna go hoooooooooooooome) _

_ (_**_ROUHRRRR_**_)_

"Ah…no, stop it! Stop it!" Rogue's hands flew to her head as the psyches yelled considerably. "Shit," she gasped out. "Oh, Gawd, shit. Stop it. Stopitstopitstopit…"

"Rogue? Chere, what's wrong? Tell Remy what be happenin' t'you. Chere?" Worried and acting only on impulse, Remy picked up the moaning girl and gracelessly dumped her into the middle of the lake.

The cold shock penetrated her into a numb understanding. Didn't mean that Rogue wasn't pissed.

"What the fuck? What was that fo'?" Pushing away a strand of white hair while grinning evilly, she managed to spit out at Remy's horrified face, "Ah don' think that that's a nice way ta treat a lady."

_(who ever said dat you were a lady??????)_

Remy's head disappeared before he was able to utter a sound or an excuse. Rogue laughed as she saw him splash back up with a vengeance. Her laugh was replaced with a more flirty look as she noticed how the water rivulets streamed down…

How his whole appearance were bringing (if possible) more than just X-rated thoughts to her head…

Well. That was before water entered her nose and swam into her system. Eventually, they both began to have a water fight, playfully of course, and soon they became tired. Exhausted, Remy didn't even have the strength to sweep Rogue out of the water, into his arms, and back onto the blanket. So, they just crawled themselves back onto the blanket before the chill got to them.

"Chere, you're goin'ta have t'dry off your clothes. Mebbe you can let Remy fantasize 'bout somet'in."

**_Smack._**

"That's two fo' today. Ah hear that third times a charm."

A beeping sound came from the pocket of his trench coat that was discarded. Remy snapped his head up and grabbed the device, shutting it off instantaneously. Rogue looked at him puzzled and then her eyes clouded.

_(he's just using you) _

_ (what was that) _

_ (he gave you something…and you let it go. you're going to let him take advantage of you? He knows your weakness, Rogue, and he'll do it again) _

_ (but at least he'll give you what you want, right? right?)_

"Remy…Ah…Ah think Ah need ta go home now." Conscious of his beautiful eyes staring into her, she fingered the lace glove that was used to kiss before putting it back on.

_ (this is a mistake, Rogue. You're a mistake! He's a mistake! He's tricking you! How can a girl like you be loved or liked by anyone? You steal! You're a thief!)_

_ (you) _

_ (are) _

_ (a) _

(killer!!!!!!!!!!)

Remy noticed her lip quivering and mistook it for the chill. "Here, chere, take Remy's coat. He got plenty more left."

She took the coat and wrapped it around her, his scent overpowering all her other senses. She breathed it in and smiled. Remy saw how it fit her and he imagined her doing naughty things not only with _his_ trench but maybe with other of _his_ things as well.

He chuckled as her arms wrapped around when they got back on the motorcycle. Rogue was the kind of woman that he wanted. Rogue was the kind of woman that he knew he was going to fall for and fall hard. He knew that maybe God had sent an angel to him to redeem him, and by God, maybe this angel was Rogue.

Not that was going to admit that anytime soon, oh no, of course not. But it was still nice to dream. And also to _hope_ – that foolish emotion that Remy had thought he had driven away effectively.

He dropped her off in front of the mansion's gates and as she was about to take off the coat and hand it back, he told her, "Non, chere. Take it. You're still shiverin' and Remy takes it dat dat's a long walk up dere. He'd _ride_ you up dere but…Remy hears a crazy story dat someone migh' slice me up in seventeen diff'rent ways.

"Remy don' really wanna fin' out, oui?"

She let out a small laugh and stood awkwardly between him and the gate. "Yeah. Well, um, thanks, Remy. Thanks fo' tonight. Ah…" she cleared her throat before strangling out, "Ah had fun."

He reached to wrap her up for another kiss that they could spare before she twisted her head away. "Ah can' touch, yah fool! Ah'm not gonna make mahself fall fo' yah cause yah can fin' a way ta kiss meh! Ah was fine with the way that Ah was befoh, an' now yoh tryin' ta change it? Ah don' need this!"

Shaken aback but still Remy, "How are you goin'ta survive wit'out eve' feelin' o' wit'out eve' knowin' what mon lips feel like? I know dat you want me, and you know dat I want you, too! I'm not goin'ta let anyt'ing get in de way 'tween us – your skin or non. Damnit, Rogue, why do ya sometimes seem so stupid?"

"Well, Remy, maybe it's because AH KNOW HOW TO FACE REALITY!!!" She pushed open the gate and began walking away. She yelled back before she heard the thrum of a motor, "AS SOON AS YAH KNOW HOW TA WAKE UP FROM THE BLUE SKIES, MAYBE YAH CAN GIVE MEH A CALL. IF IT DON' SCARE YAH!!"

Remy kicked the pedal and shouted back before leaving, "IS THAT A PROMISE?" Muttering and shaking his head around, he roared away from the Institute.

Merde. Dat woman is goin'ta b' de end o' me.

He fingered the bottle full of cocaine and also the transmitter device. How was he going to explain to Magneto that he had failed and perhaps developed more than just platonic feelings for the girl that they wanted…

**Translations:  
  
**_Peut-etre que l'homme ne sera pas faché que je me suis amusé avec mon jouet__._ -- Maybe the man will not be upset that I had some fun with his toy. 

_T'es si belle Rogue. Tu es si belle, si intelligente et si spéciale. Pourquoi le caches-tu?_ -- You are so beautiful, Rogue. You are more so beautiful, and so intelligent, and so special. Why do you try to hide that?

_ Pourquoi le niez-tu?_ -- Why do you deny this?

_Vous tu es une menteuse. Regarde le lac et dis moi ce que vous tu vois._ -- You are a liar. Look into the lake and tell me what you see.

_J'ai ce que vous tu veut._ -- I have what you want.

_Je peux vous te le donner. En échange de quelque chose bien sûr__._ -- I can give it to you. In payment of something, of course.

**AN2:**

So, what did you think? Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it! And, _**of course**_, I love feedback! So...feed it to me baby! -=D


	6. Your Own Funeral

Self Indulged 

**By:** Lady Lowe

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**AN:** Well, FF.N won't let me read more than 52 reviews, but it says that I have more than that, so I decided to do that FanFiction review alert and at least I got eight reviews from that. Which means that I'm missing…*counts on fingers* I duno. I only have reviews from June 12th and onward. Anyway. Oh, um, I like kick-ass Wanda. I don't like the Wanda that's all: "I don't hate my father anymore." So, in this story, she's still cool that she wants to kill her father. I love it.

Rogue Worrior Spirit – Damn those psyches.

Yoshi – Muchos kudos to you, honey, for helping me with the translations.

Prettyputty – It's starting to grow on me. *grin*

Comet-hime – I know! I just couldn't let Rogue and Remy not be able to experience the wonders of fluffiness. And, I couldn't think of anything and I figured that her glove might be nice as well since, well, the scarf was already taken. (Great story, may I add.)

Kanshisha Tenshi – But the evil guys are always too cool. Addiction's are just…too good.

Legalos Luver – Well, I'm glad that you took the time to read it. I was hesitant, tambien, to post this up because of the drugs but I figured…you know what? It's Rogue and Remy, and who wouldn't want to read a Rogue and Remy!?

Monique – You are just a sweetums. I was wondering where I saw that from but I knew that I just absolutely loved it on her so I wanted to add that in. Also, if you guys haven't noticed, I'm trying to also put in some cartoon series/comic series shots in here.

Pandora's Box – Ahh. I was wondering when I would be able to hear from you!

Snow Bitch – Nice name. Thanks. x]

VenusPrincess – YOU ARE CURRENTLY MY FAVORITE PERSON OUT OF THE WHOLE WORLD. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. AND I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU KNOW WHO SENSES FAIL IS!!!!!!! And we are **_defitnately _having more St. John. Now, don't hate me or anything, but I'm not really that into slash so the Bobby/St. John thing…but just for you I'll make sure that they're…**

Cara Mia

Tokyobabe2040 – Arigatou, Tokyo-chan. -=D

Buffyangelus – DID YOU SEE THE LAST EPISODE?! DID YOU SEE IT?! AND DID YOU SEE HOW SHE KISSED ANGEL AND THEN TOLD HIM TO GO AWAY?! MAN, AM I PISSED. Oh, hey, thanks for reviewing. *wink*

Oh, and another thing. Thanks to **Goldylokz for getting me to like Poe. Her story is "Nine to Five."**

Self Indulged 

**By: Lady Lowe**

_Chapter Six: Your Own Funeral_

**_Slam._**

Rogue walked in.

Twelve eyes looked expectantly at her.

Her face was pissed.

One pair ran, three pairs said goodnight, the second-to-last drifted with an almost gloating look to her room, and the last still dared to look like she was waiting for something.

Rogue glared.

The other girl continued to stare dreamily. "Are you just going to stand there or, like, dish out the details?"

"Are yah goin' to jus' sit there like a fish, or like, are yah goin' ta sleep?" Rogue mocked Kitty, gruffly yet playful enough for Kitty to understand that she wasn't upset at her.

"Girl! It musta been, like, so unbelievably fun! I can see it in your eyes," Kitty teased as if her life didn't depend on it.

The girl that was not longer sopping wet but still cold from the short dress, and still covered with the musky trench coat, allowed one tiny flicker of a smile before heading off to take a shower.

* * *

"He wants to see you," an unfriendly growl reported in front of Remy.

"T'ank y', Hairball." Remy muttered under his breath as he passed by Sabretooth. Suddenly, the front of his shirt was helping pinning him against the wall.

Acid breath streaked across his face, "What did ya say?"

Remy's eyes displayed anger. "You better take your hands off m', homme. Remy didn' have such a wond'rful night."

"What, ya din't get the girl of your dreams?"

"Sabretooth, take your hand off him. And, Gambit, give me the pleasure of your company."

* * *

"It was fine, Kitty. We had a…picnic in a park – actually, it's kin'a far from here which I'm completely thankful fo'. What mo' is there t'say?" Rogue slipped on her pajamas, applying a fresh amount of lotion onto her face.

Kitty sat straight up before clickety-clacking on her laptop. "Did ya kiss?"

"KITTY!"

She phased through as a pillow sailed through her. "I'm just asking, Rogue! Can't hurt, can it?"

Rogue responded back coolly, "An' why woul' that interest yah?"

A squeal pierced through her ears. "YOU DID! OHMIGOD! HOW?!"

_Clickety-clack._

"What yah writin' over there? Nothin' 'bout meh, right?" She leaned precoriously close to Kitty.

"Rogue! Don't worry about it, I'm just working on a DBQ explaining how the Byzantine Empire is the Second Rome for Social Studies." She maximized to a Word document that had a thesis, and nine pages, still going. There was also another little box that was blinking. Blushing, Kitty tried to X out of it but Rogue caught the words:

_It's so nice to hear from you again, Katya._

"Ah wonda who this could be…" Rogue mused, prepared for turning the tables around. "A secret admirer? Oh no, wait, Ah wonder what Lance would think…Does Lance even know about this, '_Katya_'?"

"Like, shut up, Rogue. You know that Lance doesn't know about this." She continued still with the tinges of red betraying her, "Besides, it's not, like, there's anything to this. We just started chatting online after I needed a little help for Russian."

"Uh huh. An' then the bogeyman came afte' me an' swept me off my legs an' left like Santa Claus. Ah wonder when did Ah eve' hear that befoh…"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You know that something, like, bad happened, is happening, or going to happen when Rogue starts trying to make a joke. Wonderful."

"Like, ya Ah know!"

**_Knock, knock._**

"Scott?"

"Jean?!"

* * *

"Take a seat, any seat. Hopefully, this won't take long." Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, better known as Magneto, sat down on the other side of a big wooden desk.

"Watsup, homme." Remy sat in a chair and kicked his feet up on top of the desk.

Giving him a look, he decided to proceed as planned. "As you know, my son, Quicksilver, is trying to lead the Brotherhood. However, I fear that the one name as Avalanche will start a mutiny. Quicksilver is the only way as to where I can have control over the Brotherhood. With Mystique gone, I don't know what more that I can do. I would ask for you to try to tame them once again after the first incident, however, I have decided that I will let my son do what he needs to do."

"Remy glad 'bout dat." He winked at Magneto. "Usually, Remy de ladies' man – not a babysitter."

"I am getting increasingly tired of your comebacks and your little jokes. Moving along, I have let Pyro take care of the Scarlet Witch. She has become an increasing annoyance for my plans, and seeing as how you have your hands full, this is why I let Pyro take hold of her. Also, because you are part of my arrangement and I don't need Wanda to destroy you when you try to charm your way through to her."

"Oh, mon ami, dat hurt Remy so bad."

Magneto flashed him another withering look. "I've noticed that you have been quite taken with the girl named Rogue." His answer was a blank look. "Yes, I see that you've also taken her out tonight. I paged you, and must I remind you that incompetence will not be tolerated.

"I paged you so that we could put this plan into action, so that we could get all the necessities into order! How dare you defy me?"

He banged his hand on the desk. "You are to remember how I got you away from your troubles. This is your only salvation, boy. I do not need you to jeopardize me because of your foolish emotions.

"I wonder what Jean-Luc would say when he knows that – "

"Don' say no more, homme. Remy knows what he b' doin'. Dere's no need t'be watchin' ot'er people's backs when you can't even watch your own." He dropped his feet loudly and swiftly approached the door. He tried to open the metallic door before realizing that Magneto was keeping it shut.

"I have not finished. I need her, Gambit. I need her almost as much as you do. In fact, I think I need her more than you will ever need her. She is a valuable asset to rid the world of mutant-hating humans. We need her to put this behind us. _I_ need her. _You_ need her." Using his powers, Magneto had a small object fly over in front of Remy's face.

"I need you to do this as soon as possible."

Remy kicked the door open and grabbed the device before grumbling under his breath at Erik, "Pouvoir vous marchez dans les mains du diable sur votre propre."

* * *

Rogue took an automatic defensive stance. "What are ya'll doin' here? Both of yah?"

"Well, I came to check up on you guys – "

"I just wanted to know how the date – "

"Date? What date? What's so special about Kitty's date?"

"No, Scott, it wasn't Kitty's date, it was _Rogue's_. So how did it go, Rogue? Were you able to touch him?"

Rogue was ready to attack Jean before Kitty held her back. Calming herself down, she told them both quietly, "Ah don' want ya'll here. Ah'm goin'ta ask ya'll nicely ta get out before someone gets hurt."

"Sorry to hear that, Rogue. We all kind of thought that maybe he could help you, y'know? Oh, well, I'm glad that he didn't end up like Cody. Goodnight, Rogue!"

Jean disappeared as Rogue resisted the greater urge of ripping out her perfect hair from the "perfect" girl.

"Is there something that you, like, want, Scott?" Kitty broke the silence.

"I've never heard Jeannie so mean." Scott mused. "And this **date **thing, is that why you were smiling before?" He looked at Rogue who only stared back with a stony stillness. "Ah, I see. Umm…women stuff, right? Never mind, I just wanted to say goodnight, and good job at the Danger Room session. I was just watching the tapes. You sure did give that Acolyte a cruel beating." He went to give Rogue a condescending pat on the shoulder before leaving.

"That was the most, like, disturbing thing I've ever witnessed. Do you think that maybe Jean's just jealous of you and that's why she got all, like, upset?"

"Who cares anyway, Kitty? It's not like me an' him are goin'ta be togethah anytime soon."

**_Beep beep._**

The transmitter was ringing.

* * *

Remy cursed at himself when he returned back to his quarters. He realized that he had left the only way where Mags could contact him. Fingering the delicate metal bracelet, he pondered on what it could be. Most likely it was to shut Rogue's power off.

Why would Magneto do that?

Remy continued to muse. The man was more than just a little over the age for Rogue. He scoffed. Since when did Mags ever need anyone? He was as egocentric as they could come.

_(quite taken) _

_ (salvation) _

_ (In fact, I think I need her more than you will ever need her) _

_ (papa)_

Remy brushed those thoughts away. He had a task on hand. And may he be damned, but he wanted to be with Rogue, right now.

A quick, light tap at the door, and a man with orange hair burst in. "'Ello, mate. How'd the date go?"

Remy's hand immediately produced a playing card. He fiddled with it before answering back nonchalantly, "Since when were you so interested in what Remy b' doin'? Don' seem like you eve' cared."

John leaned against the doorframe. "You know that sheila that tries to kill Magneto? Wanda? Looks like this boy here is gonna take her down."

Remy produced a smile. "An' den we all die, eh? Looks like de plan is going to go _very_ well." He checked the time and then stood up. "Remy leavin' now, homme. You tell dat t' anyone dat wants t' know."

St. John nodded his head, taking out his Zippo. "What d'ya think Mags'll say?"

"Dunno. Don' care, eit'er."

The pyromaniac shrugged his shoulders before walking out and heading to his own room. "Well, it's your own funeral."

"T'anks fo' de encouragement, mon ami," Remy replied sarcastically.

"Like you needed any. Now, if you don' mind, mate, I'm off to write another book."

"T'ose cheesy romance t'ings? Pfft," he blew from his teeth. Shit! Rogue had his trench. Which meant that besides the transmitter, she also had his cigarettes.

FUCK!

* * *

"Tell him that yah can meet him tonight. Ah'm sure that Ah could set yah guys up. Mind yah, ya'll have ta be back befoh four-four thirty in the mornin'." Rogue thought pensively, "Well, it's almos' twelve so Ah suggest that yah get this plan inta action. An' Ah promise ta not tell Lance that yah go out in the middle of the night to meet this guy that yah met from online."

Kitty looked at the screen wistfully. "Deal?"

"Deal."

With an insolent smirk, Kitty typed furiously.

**_Sprite:_**_ Can you meet me outside at the Bayville Park?   
_**_Colossus:_**_ Wouldn't you rather meet somewhere less conspicuous than the park?   
_**_Sprite: _**_Good point._

"Where, Rogue? Where can we meet?"

"Outside from here? Why're yah lookin' at meh like that? It's not like Ah know everything!"

"Rogue!"

"Ok, ok, um, maybe yah could meet him outside o' the premises of the mansion. What, why yah lookin' at meh like that?"

"Y'know, Rogue…premises is, like, a big word for you."

"Do yah plan on livin' to see him, later, _Kitty-cat_?"

**_Sprite:_** _Do you know the X-Mansion?  
_**_Sprite:_**_ Maybe you could meet me outside of the premises of the mansion.   
_**_Colossus:_**_ It would be my pleasure, Katya._

**Colossus has signed off.**

Kitty let out another squeal that made Rogue feel as if her ears were bleeding.

"Kitty, it's not somethin' ta get so excited 'bout. Ah mean, yah haven' even seen the man!"

"Like, shut up, Rogue. With hair on your guy's head, I don't even, like, understand why you of all people would be complaining. And that fuzz on his chin? Are you serious? That was, like, so two years ago."

Rogue nodded approvingly. "That was nice, Ah admit, that was better. Yah might have ta work on the insults, but Ah think Ah'll let yah pass on this one. Now get outta here befoh he's out there and he has no pretty _Katya_ to wait fo'."

Kitty nodded and gave her a brief hug before standing at the balcony. "Umm…Rogue? I've never…well…you know…"

The other girl turned around and raised her eyebrow lightly. She threw the trench coat down and picked up the transmitter that was still beeping slightly. "Oh, yeah. Jus' phase an' then phase back up. Simple. The doors'll be open fo' yah. Now get _out!_"

Kitty saluted to her before disappearing into the floors.

* * *

Remy hopped onto his motorcycle once again, noticing that Piotr's own vehicle was not parked where it was usually.

_Probab'y doin' his own business. Dis homme don' really wanna know._

He drove his way to the X-Mansion and discreetly left his bike behind. "Remy'll be back fo' you, don' eve' fo'get dat, chere, oui? He'll miss you but he be back fo' you in a flash, soon as he gets his job done, oui? Non, chere, don' cry! Remy'll b' here fo' you as soon as possible!

"Remy must go now, belle. Au revoir, ma cherie."

He wistfully wiped a faux tear from his face before setting himself between his now-departed-bike and Rogue's bedroom.

"Fo' you, chere. Fo' you."

And then he leapt into the night, over the barriers, and finally he crept and waited in the darkness of Rogue's balcony.

* * *

Rogue plopped herself onto her bed, fiddling with the channels on the device.

_How does this damn thing work?_

She heard a faint mumbling with static sounds charging through.

"…the girl…

"…put…plan (_wrhhhzzz kkksshhh_) action…"

"What is goin' on, Remy?" Rogue stared at the device almost in awe until suddenly, she noticed the presence of an unwanted guest.

"Who's there?" She got up from her bed slowly. "Ah know someone's here. Show yohself!"

"Oh, Rogue, ma chere," the presence stumbled into her arms after he took the transmitter from her. He also shut it off completely while Rogue tried to support his weight while putting them both on the bed.

"Remy, Remy! Ah don' have mah gloves on!"

He rolled off of her and laid there, glad that he had gotten the transmitter away and also glad that she hadn't touched his skin.

"Oh, Rogue, it's horrible. Please, I need t' stay wit' you. Jus' fo' tonight, please, chere."

"Ah…Ah dunno…what woul' eve'yone say when they see yah in mah bed? Ah, fo' one, ain't goin'ta like it much when they start questionin' meh. Also, what about Kitty? What if she sees yah here?"

"Oh, Remy don' t'ink she'll mind fo' you." He tried to pull off a smirk but grimaced instead.

"How bad are yah hurt, swamp rat?"

"Hurt enough t'know dat Remy jus' wants t'sleep wit' you, so dat he can feel you in his arms."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Ah wonder where yah got that one from."

"On'y f'om de best o' de best. Moi."

"G'night, Remy. Yah can sleep on the floor." She chucked him off the bed and tucked herself in. She heard his grumbles and smiled to herself.

She must have been really tired because she realized that only a couple minutes had passed when she felt a strong arm encircle her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. She felt his breath and his lips as he kissed her hair.

"Bonne nuit, ma belle, ma Rogue. S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas après." 

She rolled around to face him and was met with haunting demon eyes. "Whaddya mean, Remy?" She snuggled against him and fatigue washed over her.

"Not'in', cherie, not'in' yet. Dors et garde Remy heureux dans tes bras."

She closed her eyes and became content in his arms.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her hair before letting sleep come to him. He fingered the bracelet that he had snapped onto her.

**AN2:** Man, was this long. And, _man_, did I wait long. Et, _man_, did I get FABOOLOUS reviews on this. I love you all. *begins to sob* I absolutely love you. I adore you guuuuuuys…you're my INSPIRATION…**YOU AND ME LIKE ONE HEARTBEAT_,_ ya know? Hehe. Yeah, I also tried a new style...tell me if you guys like it, hmmkay? And, um, another thing...maybe we could, oh I dunno, hit the hundred mark...hopefully...please? -=D**

  
**_Translations:_**

_Pouvoir vous marchez dans les mains du diable sur votre proper._ – May you be delivered into the arms of the devil.

_Bonne nuit, ma belle, ma Rogue.__ S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas après__._ – Goodnight, my beautiful, my Rogue. Please don't hate me later.

_Dors et garde Remy heureux dans tes bras._ – Just sleep and keep Remy happy with you in his arms.


	7. The Price to Pay

Self Indulged 

**By:** Lady Lowe 

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One. But for this chapter, no, I don't own Britney Spears either. 

**AN:** I know, I know. This took the _longest_ time EVER! Also, I'm technically grounded which means no computer for me, but hey, I've got four computers, and my bro is being a sweetheart [for now]. So, I'm trying to get this done as fast as I possibly can. Thank you guys for the sweetest reviews…ever. Also, there are many allusions in this one so…be prepared. =D 

Comet-hime – My second favorite pair (that really existed) is Kitty/Piotr. Just too cute. 

Ishandahalf – I noticed that in almost every story, there's always the Remy-using-and-taking-advantage-of-Rogue. Too bad I fell into that cliché, too, right? Oh well. At least you know the outcome…*gasp* right? 

Tokyobabe2040 – Thank you for the compliments on the style. =D Just to let you know…comic/90's cartoon series…you know the history of Rogue and Mags… 

Legolas Luver – Don't worry, it's from a song lyric. Senses Fail's "Bloody Romance." Mighty good band. 

W1cked angel – Well, Gambit is a charmer. 

Dani – I'm afraid that this chapter won't really bring out much of his plans…but it sets it in action, I guess. Oh well! I guess you'll just have to see! Yeah, I can't stand Jean either! 

Lil twinchic – THANK YOU! 

Eileen Blazer – I didn't get your review for Chapter 5. I'm afraid that that review is lost to us forever. But I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I thought it moved fast though. 

VenusPrincess – You are adorable. I liked Sailor Moon too. I was always a Mars girl though…anyway, I think anyone that likes Remy/Rogue can't stand Jean/Cyclops. And, yes, the bracelet does allow her to touch. I've been doing some current research, thanks to my handy-dandy Encyclopedia to the X-Men. Awesome book, I'm telling ya. 

Haeniliel – Thank you so much for offering your help. There's so many people that have been, haha. I guess I'm pretty bad at the French. *sheepishly* Désolé. 

Sapphiregirl – Everyone just needs some good Remy/Rogue mush. About the language…I did warn ya…but I guess I'll keep it to the minimum. 

Yoshi – I had my Living Environment Regents last week Thursday. Another reason why I could update faster. In the comics, Kitty and Piotr got together…and I'll just leave them here together. I don't know much about them though, I will admit. French is complicated, but I like it anyway. Haha. 

Ostara – I placed them in the _Evo-verse which would explain their ages. Although, Rogue is 17 (or something like that) and Remy…well, who knows? They don't say. But well…the teenage years are a bitch. And there's always angst in them all the time. _

Hyper-chika – Thank you! LoL, don't worry, you don't sound like Kitty, and I'm glad that you luv this story. 

Yumiko – This is a Romy story. What do ya think? 

Raven the Dark Angel – I loved it even when they were fighting, too! It just made them more irresistible. 

Riah Yaps – Thanks. 

Self Indulged 

**By: Lady Lowe **

_Chapter Seven: _The price to pay_ _

A stifled gasp was what woke Rogue to her senses. She blinked her eyes wearily, noticing that it was close to 4:15 in the morning.

"Ah'm assumin' that yah woke meh up ta tell meh that yah had a good time. Well, that's nice, don't tell meh more." Rogue mumbled and turned around into another person's… 

Chest? 

Her first instinct was to scream, but when Kitty's hand clamped over her mouth and her butt hit the floor, she remembered. Gambit had placed a bracelet that allowed her to touch. Did Kitty know this, too? Was she in this too? 

"Rogue," Kitty hissed. "My powers. God, I'm still conscious. What's going on?" 

She fingered the bracelet and whispered back to her, "Ah think Ah can touch now." 

"What are you_ talking_ about? And what the hell is _he_ doing here?" 

"'M t'inkin' dat you surprised t'see me, eh? Din't tell dem 'bout us, chere?" 

"Shut up an' go back to sleep, swamp rat," Rogue growled at him. 

"Normally, I'd be thrilled at seeing this, Rogue, but now is just so not the time!" 

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't know, Kitty. Ah just don't know." 

"What if Logan finds out about this? Have you thought of what kind of barbecue sauce he'll prefer?" 

"None, chere, dis boy's Cajun. We don' believe in barbecue sauce." 

"An' Ah don' think anyone cares." Rogue rolled her eyes at him. 

"Can we please stick to the matter at hand? How can you touch?!" 

Remy pointed to the bracelet. "Dere was an ol' debt dat needed t'be paid. Why so worried?" 

"Are there any, like, side effects to this? And how long does this last? God! Didn't you, like, think about these things?" Kitty threw her hands up in frustration. 

Rogue stiffened as she thought about the other girl's words, but at Remy's coaxing, she fell back into his arms. He tried to make Kitty be quiet. 

Later, he tried to mouth. Did she get the message? 

"Look, I'm glad about you and Rogue, really, but…" Kitty sighed. "It's almost five o'clock in the morning. We have to wake up in, like, three hours for the Danger session with Scott." 

Flopping down onto her bed, she mumbled drowsily, "Goodnight and get out of here, Gambit." 

_Obviously not._

He lied peacefully next to Rogue. Rubbing the fuzz on his chin, he made a mental note to shave it off, and continued to ponder. What negative effects was it going to have on Rogue? Obviously it was going to have a part in Magneto's plan… 

He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to go back to the base, have a nice sip of bourbon, and then maybe play some poker with the boys. He went to get off the bed until he heard his whispered name. 

"Oui, ma belle?" He leaned in close and kissed her cheeks, eyelids, and the top of her nose. She smelled like lilacs to him, even though Remy knew nothing about botany. Her skin was soft like a baby's and when she stared into his eyes, he was lost. Inside them. 

Deep pools of green… 

"No one likes this. Yoh an Acolyte. Ah'm…Ah guess Ah'm on the good guy's side." 

"So den we like Romeo and Juliet." 

"But alive, right?" 

He admonished her, "Remy woul' never let de dead take you." 

She slapped him playfully. "Am Ah supposed to trust the word of a – " 

_THIEF!_

" – devil-tongued charmer like yah?" 

Remy had frozen with the prospect of her knowing his past. Lightening up, he brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "Go back to sleep." 

"There's only two more hours befoh Ah have ta get up anyway." 

"Would you like to pass the time differently, ma chere?" He pressed Rogue closer to him, making her notice his state of arousal. Teasingly, she turned around, chest-to-chest, and rolled her hips. 

"Bonne nuit, an' no hanky-panky, pervert." 

* * * 

Pop music blared in the room, ringing in Rogue's ears. 

_Oops I did it again  
__I played with your heart   
Ooh baby baby _

"What the hell?" Enraged and her heart beating faster than it ever had, Rogue scrambled frantically in her bed. She wiped her face; dimly aware that Remy's presence was gone. She laid back down as she threw a shoe at the blasted stereo.

She stretched languidly in her bed, her fingers catching hold onto a glossy card. She rolled her eyes and looked at it carefully. It was a Queen of Spades with an inscription: _I'm sure you had a good night. Maybe we meet later, non?_

"Finally you're awake." Kitty phased through with her towel wrapped around. 

"Yah sound thrilled," replied Rogue just as acidly. 

"Hey, don't get bitchy at _me. You're the one with, like, the enemy sleeping in your bed." _

"Il permettre de va, Kitty. Il n'y avait pas de salle pour vous quand même." Rogue rolled off the bed, clambering for her towel after putting the card down. 

"Um…what? I'm in, like, Russian Club, not French. I didn't quite get that." 

"Je ne parle pas en français." 

"No, really, I _still_ don't understand." 

"Vous avez le mauvais goût dans la musique." 

"Something to do with me…" Kitty complained, "That's not fair! You know I'm not taking French!" 

"Quelque chose doit être arrivé hier soir à vous, Kitty. Je vais aller prend une douche." 

"Whatever. I give up. Give me, like, your stupid attitude. You're probably getting your period. You're, like, such a bitch whenever that time of the month comes," Kitty grumbled.

* * * 

Rogue felt refreshed after the shower. She unwrapped her wet hair from the towel and almost crashed into Kurt. 

"Rogue!" He squealed while covering his eyes. 

"Mon Dieu, Kurt. Penser d'où vous allez la prochaine fois." 

"Schwester, I don't speak French. I speak German, remember?" 

"JE NE PARLE PAS EN FRANÇAIS!"

* * * 

Kurt sat down next to Kitty. "Vhat is up viz her? Since vhen vas she fluent in French?" 

"I'd like, like, to know how, too," a muffled mumble came as Kitty bit into her muffin. 

"Man, what is _up_ Rogue's ass today? I asked her where the toothpaste was and she answered me in French. In French! Does it look like I know how to speak French?" Bobby Drake answered his own question, "No. I do not take French; therefore, I don't know any French. So, I ask her quite nicely, mind you, to speak in English and then she goes, yelling the _shit_ out of me in French! 

"Is that fair?" 

"You're still complaining as if someone cares, so obviously, no, it's not fair. We still have to listen to you," Jubilee retorted. She got a bowl of Raisin Bran in her face as an answer. 

"Danger Room, now, bub," Wolverine snarled at the guilty pleasure on Bobby's face. Bobby gave a last petulant wave to Jubilee and laughed when she gave him the finger from her milk-sopped tresses. 

"Bon matin," Rogue grumbled as she bounded the stairs in front of Logan. Bobby hid behind him and gaped at the green plaid pants and black shirt. Her skin was exposed, but Logan didn't flinch as she brushed by. 

"Did she jus' speak in French ta me?" 

"Did you see what she's wearing?!" 

* * * 

"Bonjour," Rogue said calmly. She grabbed a pear and sat down next to Kitty. 

"Guten morgen, mein schwester." 

"Kurt." He looked at her expectantly, "Je ne sais pas l'Allemand."

"I VAS TRYING TO LET YOU UNDERSTAND ZAT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND FRENCH, ROGUE!" 

"Je ne parle pas en français, le condamner! Pourquoi pas n'importe quel de vous acceptez cela? Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie drôle, à tout, si cela est ce que vous tout pensent. Non, vous ne pouvez pas être seulement agréable parce que j'ai reçu un pouvoir qui le vôtre peut sucer hors, non, cela est pourquoi vous tout sont effrayé, vous ne comprendrez jamais. Je vous protège, pas me protéger me. Vous tout sont égoïste pour penser cela. Mais ceci est que je reçois, huh. Aucune confiance de n'importe quel de vous!"

Rogue stopped from her rant and took a deep breath. "Mon Dieu. I am speaking in French." 

"Quite fluently, I might add." Professor Xavier wheeled in and stopped short in front of her. "Come, Rogue. Maybe now would be a good time to talk. Perhaps we have delayed this for far too long."

Murmured whispers came to Rogue's ears. She cursed him silently for making a big show. 

**_Mind your words, Rogue. I have respected your wish for privacy but for you to think me bad is not well for your gratitude._**

What happened? Jubilee's mouth spoke the words that everyone was wondering. 

Rogue shrugged and continued to follow the Professor. She noticed the pity and sympathy in Jean's eyes and cursed her as well. She saw the approving stares from the other boys and the jealous but happy expressions from the other girls. 

Nice pants. Once again from Jubilee. 

Her curse didn't go unnoticed, however. Behind the doors of the Professor's study, he wheeled to face her. He made a gesture for her to sit. She sat. He cleared his throat. And she waited. 

"Anything you'd like to say before I mention it?" 

Rogue shook her head nonchalantly. "Not that Ah know of." She built a wall inside her mind, stronger than before. 

A small smile appeared on Xavier's lips. "Well, if you see fit. We haven't had a meeting since you began to work in the bookstore. How is Toby doing?" 

She wet her lips, her mouth dry. "The same as always." 

"And how has your powers been progressing after your surge?" 

"They're fine. Like always." 

"No progression in skin contact." A fact. Stated. 

Her head whipped. "Was there supposed to be?" 

"I trusted that you would be able to do something with your psyches. Obviously, my trust has been misused. It's nice to know that you must resort to petty use of illegal substances." 

"Yah mean crack." 

His forehead developed creases. "Yes, crack. I'm glad you know what I'm talking about. Can you tell me how you were introduced to this?" 

She remained emotionless. 

"All right, I can see you won't tell me. But we will explore other problems that have come to surface. First off, you're sudden ability to remarkable French." 

"French has always been my best subject." 

"Too bad that you haven't gotten a hundred, correct? Don't make light of this situation, Rogue. I can hear quite well of Logan's enraged temperament of a certain person's scent on you. One that knows how to speak French. You know we don't allow late night visits." He had on a placid face, his blue eyes locking on her form. 

"You won't let me in. You're hiding his presence. Therefore, we'll move onto your attire. I'm glad you're looking out for everyone else's safety but today, I'll let you speak." 

"Ah can touch, that's all." Rogue reflexively grabbed hold of the bracelet. 

"An old debt needed to be paid?" 

_What?_

"You _three_ were not the only ones awake." His hand came to stroke his chin. "I'm going to request for you to take it off so that Dr. McCoy can look and validate its safety." 

She was stunned. Rising slowly from her place, she whispered, "No." 

"I feared of this. As your headmaster, I will tell you of something that I have thought of for many days and many nights. Do you know what it is to be good? Well, no, of course not, you're but a child, confused. See, a person is good when their choice has been the hardest one to make. 

"So, tell me, is selfishness the price to pay for glory?" 

Rogue shook her head – not in answer but in disbelief. "Ah need a break." 

"I know." 

"Maybe Ah'll be back, Professor. Ah need time ta think ta myself." 

"I'm sorry, Rogue, that this couldn't work out better." 

"Ah'm sorry, too." She turned her back to him. "Oh, Professor?" 

"Yes, Rogue?" 

"Ah started doing it because they asked fo' it. They were happy…and when they're happy, they're quiet. An' when they're quiet…" 

Slam. The door closed. Professor Xavier sat still, contemplating her unspoken words. 

_Ah'm happy._

* * * 

_Bamf._

"Rumors are goin' off like crazy here! First, I must hear from Bobby zat Keety vears zongs, Scott an' Jean take showers at ze same time and even vatch each ozzer during zis…" Kurt shuddered. "Zat's jus' sick. An' now I hear zat mein geliebter schwester is leaving me. Vhy must you go?" 

"Kurt, don' make this soun' like it's the end of the world! Yah an' Ah know it's not….permanent…for now." Rogue's proud shoulders slumped. "Ah need ta be meh again…Ah've lost mah independence." 

"NO! No, you haven't. Don't you understand, schwester? God gave you us, and He gave us you. Vee belong togezzer, you and I, sister and brother, family first and forever." 

Rogue's hand flew to his cheek. "An' as family, yah should be the one that understan's the most." 

Startled at the contact, Kurt almost felt like fainting. However, he felt no pull and he grabbed Rogue into a tight, resounding hug. 

"Promise you'll come back?" 

"Ah promise." 

_Fo' now, anyway._

* * * 

"I can't, like, believe you. Just because Gambit gives you a way to, like, suppress your powers, you decide to leave now? Have you been using us all along? Do we mean, like, anything at all to you? Anything at all?" 

The other girl continued to pack her suitcase without any change. Disgusted, Kitty sighed and walked over to her. She grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face her. A tear shone in Rogue's left eye and she hurriedly wiped it away. 

Kitty felt a pang of sadness in her heart but pushed it aside. Stone cold was how Rogue taught the valley girl. And she would be damned if she didn't show Rogue that she learned from her. 

"Kitty, Ah – " 

"Shut up." Kitty's hand snatched onto the power suppressor. Phasing it through Rogue's wrist, she hissed at Rogue. "Let's see how long it will take for you to come back for this." 

Rogue made a wild lunge at her but fell through the molecules. The ground slapped her in the face. The Illinois girl had kicked her luggage out into the hall and grabbed Gambit's forgotten coat. She threw it on top of the case and venom seeped from Kitty's eyes. 

"You taught me one good thing, Rogue. I can stand in what I believe in. Too bad that you can't." 

"Ah'm sorry." Rogue felt she repeated these words a thousand times each day. 

"Too many sorries, but not enough making up for it. I won't, like, believe this apology 'till I see some proof." 

Rogue gave a mock salute before heading out the door, wrapping herself in Gambit's trench. 

* * * 

It was easy slipping by. No tears, no goodbyes, and no stares. Best of all, no questions.   
_  
_ _"Heard ya goin' ta leave, Stripes. Somethin' I said?"_

_ She turned to Logan. "Ah learned it from the best. Sorry, Dad," she spoke sarcastically. _

_ He narrowed his eyes but softened. "Whateva ya do…jus' don' get hurt. I don' need anotha one on my conscience. An' ya better make sure ta come back. I can't just make fun of the little munchkins by myself." _

_"Scout's honor." She handed him a ring. "That's from Irene. She gave it to me before Ah came here. Ah want it back." She kicked the throttle, and the trench flapped crazily behind her._

* * * 

She walked up like she owned the place. The bike was parked where no one would dare touch it. Her gloves were in place and her skin was covered. She rang the bell. 

The door opened. 

She cleared her throat. "Hi." 

Lance Alvers looked at her suitcase. "I take it you need somewhere to crash?" 

"Yeah. Fo' now, at least." 

"Come on in, then." 

The house was like it always was. Smelly, dirty, occupiable, and definitely the Brotherhood. 

"Ah guess some things never change." She followed her way to the living room where everyone else was. She looked at the forms of Pietro, Freddy, and Toad. Wanda was over at the window, smirking slightly at Rogue. Pietro's signature smile brightened even more at Rogue's appearance, and Freddy's grin showed his approval. Even Toad was happy. 

"Welcome back our big sister." 

**Translations:**

_Il permettre de va, Kitty. Il n'y avait pas de salle pour vous quand même_ – Let it go, Kitty. There was no room for you anyway. 

_Je ne parle pas en français_ – I'm not speaking in French! 

_Vous avez le mauvais goût dans la musique_ – You have bad taste in music. 

_Quelque chose doit être arrivé hier soir à vous, Kitty. Je vais aller prend une douche._ – Something must have happened last night to you, Kitty. I'm going to take a shower. 

_Mon Dieu, Kurt. Penser d'où vous allez la prochaine fois._ – My God, Kurt. Think about where you're going next time. 

_JE NE PARLE PAS EN FRANÇAIS_ – I'M NOT SPEAKING IN FRENCH 

_Bon matin_ – Good morning. 

_Bonjour_ – Hello. 

_Guten morgen, schwester_ – Good morning, sister 

_Je ne sais pas l'Allemand._ – I don't know German. 

_Je ne parle pas en français, le condamner! Pourquoi pas n'importe quel de vous acceptez cela? Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie drôle, à tout, si cela est ce que vous tout pensent. Non, vous ne pouvez pas être seulement agréable parce que j'ai reçu un pouvoir qui le vôtre peut sucer hors, non, cela est pourquoi vous tout sont effrayé, vous ne comprendrez jamais. Je vous protège, pas me protéger me. Vous tout sont égoïste pour penser cela. Mais ceci est que je reçois, huh. Aucune confiance de n'importe quel de vous!_ – I'm not speaking in French, damnit! Why can't any of you accept that? This is not a funny joke, at all, if that's what you all are thinking. No, you just can't be nice because I got a power that can suck yours out, no, that's why you all are scared, you'll never understand. I'm protecting you, not me protecting myself. You all are selfish for thinking that. But this is what I get, huh. No trust from any of you! 

**AN2:** Ok, I know. Again, I used a translator from online. Thank you for the help that you guys are offering, but I can't reach my email…yet. Therefore, just bear with me and an online translator. I'll be lucky if I can even receive and read your reviews. *shakes head* I hate this. Hopefully you'll hear from me within the next two weeks. I pinky swear. 


	8. Must Be Hard to Be You

**AN:** Sorry I took so long! Man, I'm the biggest procrastinator in the **_world_. Also, I made some allusions to _Sinbad: The Movie_, the book series Fearless, and some more lines from X-Men. **

Ishandahalf – Is he? Or maybe not? He could be _falling_ for her…or he could just be using her. I think everything will eventually explain itself. Hopefully. Well, it says in Kitty's bio that she's in Russian Club () so I decided to use that info in advantage…I basically used the French as a certain way to…lighten the mood, I guess? I LOVE PLAID TOO! Man, bunnies on crack? I wonder what _would_ happen if they had crack… 

Rogue Worrior Spirit – I like to think that they accept her because they accepted her first and she accepts them and they had some kind of kindred spirit bond, y'know? Who knows what Rogue will do? She is after all…a rogue. Wahh, pun! 

Kanshisha Tenshi – And, where, pray tell darling dear, is the next chapter of KNOCKING AT YOUR DOOR? (Great fic, by the way, people go check it out.) Argh, I want a laptop. Well, my parents do work on weekdays…heh heh heh. 

Legalos Luver – Did you see Pirates of the Caribbean? I wanna see that. I mean, yeah, that's where I get my translations too! 

Rogue star – I think everything is being paced fast. Kinda like takin' crack, eh? =D Jus' kidding! This probably took me forever and a year, huh? Sorry! 

Selene – Oh dear. Umm…yeah. When I re-edit this, I'll be sure to fix that, ma'am. *sweatdrop* 

Barbara Ruiz – Here's another chapter. Hope ya like! 

Bunny angel – I was seriously wondering where you were. 

Carla – Well, I've just talked to your doctor and he went into a rather lengthy medical speech about this and that, and well, I can't seem to remember the rest. I think I dozed off, but hey! Next time I'll just believe you straight on! =D I tried to portray Kitty as someone that wasn't as ditzy as she usually is…and that she wants Rogue to understand what they're going through…y'know? 

Comet-hime – The scene with Rogue and Logan? Yahh, I was thinking about the movie when I wrote that down! Hey, man, give Kitty some slack. Else she'll talk your ear off. And I hold no responsibility over that. 

Sapphiregirl – Um…whew, what a workout from the summary above. So, anyway, yeah. It's out? Don't beat me? And I'm glad yah laughed, cause I'm normally **_really really_** bad with the whole humor thing. 

Wiccamage – I bet this has been even longer…*cringes* I realize that some things in the story is sort of fragmented or uneasy or in different tenses (I nearly cried when I re-read that yesterday or some other) and I'm trying to fix that up, tambien. 

Eileen Blazer – Hah! I knew you'd review! Yes! Anyway, of course everything is going to go all "gasp, no!"! What else would this story be? =D 

Tokyobabe2040 – More? You want more? Are you crazy? Please? Pretty please? What? Hahah, just kidding, hope ya like, babe. Or is there still too much cliffhanging vibes? 

Puppiescute – Hey, now, I'm not trying to hit on you or anything but, *points to summary*. I did warn ya about the cussing and stuff. Though I kept it at an all time non-existant in this chapter. Oh, she was able to kiss Gambit because one) he had draped one of her gloves over her lips and two) he gave her the bracelet that allowed her to touch. 

PandorasBox – HAH! I knew you were still alive! First, you didn't update for who knows how long, and then I didn't see you review…*tear* Yah had me worried! Thank you so much! \m/ 

Ok, this is for **AngieX** and for everyone else, I guess, that's confused. 

Summary: So, Rogue has a coke addiction but after Logan talks to her and she realizes how messed up she's become, she's trying to shake it off. Then comes in Remy who's trying to woo her off her feet. She's confused because she doesn't know why he's doing this and they go out on a date but he's saying all these optimistic things about being able to touch, yadda yadda. She gets upset because she "knows" that it would never be possible and tells him to…go away…in other words. Remy and Mags talk about the whole plan with Rogue and such, and Remy goes back handing her a bracelet that allows her to touch. He takes the transmitter and shuts it off so she doesn't find anything out and then he sleeps with her in the bed. Kitty went off to meet Colossus, since I couldn't think of a better screen name. *shame on me* Anyway, Kitty finds him and her in bed together, she wonders how Rogue can touch, and then Remy talks and then they fall back to sleep. Morning comes, she starts speaking French, can touch people, then Professor X starts questioning her and telling her that she has to take off the thing that keeps her happy until they declare it safe and valid. She doesn't want that. She refuses to give it up and says she needs some time away from the X-Men. Professor X agrees. She says her goodbyes, sort of promising to Kurt that she'll come back, practically promising to Logan that she'll come back, and when she gets to Kitty, she sort of freaks. Kitty thinks that Rogue is being selfish, gets mad at her, and strips her of the thing that she wants. But to prove her wrong, Rogue still leaves. And then you read this chapter! Hope it helped! 

**Chapter Eight: _Must Be Hard to Be You_ **

"So, how long you staying, Rogue?" Fred Dukes asked as he managed to make a reasonable lunch.

Rogue was sitting at the table, accompanied by Lance and Pietro on either side. Lance hadn't said much about her staying and only seemed to be waiting for the food. On the other hand, Pietro kept on sneaking glances at her. Wanda had left to her room and Toad had said something about helping his Sugarwump. 

"How long yah willin' fo' meh t' stay?" She walked up to Fred and dipped a finger into the sauce. "Needs a bit more salt." He nodded in consent. 

Lance shrugged while Pietro zipped to her. "It would be sort of difficult, wouldn't it? You're still devoted to the X-Geeks, right? Or are ya going to stay on our side?" 

Rogue processed these words for a moment and shook her head. "Ah'm not going ta be on any side. There's too much touble and yah don't know whether yoh on the losin' side o' not." She shrugged. "An' Ah ain' a loser." 

"Hear, hear!" Lance smiled while Pietro frowned. 

"Well, since I'm the leader of the Brotherhood, _I_ disagree. We could use you." Lance scoffed and muttered a distinctive "you wish." 

"No, you mean _Father_ could use and manipulate her," Wanda added in distastefully. She stood in doorway, her arms crossed. "Pietro confuses the 'we' and 'Magneto' subject of the sentence." 

Rogue raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Ah see." She turned to Lance, "Which room can Ah have?" 

He shrugged and waved a hand. "It _really doesn't matter." _

She nodded and sat back down for lunch with the Brotherhood. 

* * * 

Remy woke up in the bed. His eyes blearily focused on all the familiar objects of his room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, wondering how de hell did he get back here?

"So, how'd it go last night?" 

Remy flopped back down on the bed. Without even looking at St. John, he muttered, "A g'mornin' could have bin jus' fine." 

"I suppose breakfast in bed would have been better, too?" 

"Wouldn' min'." 

"Good to know, yet sadly, I cannot offer you my services." 

"What do you _want_?" Remy exasperated as he tried to go back to sleep. 

"Ol' Buckethead wanted to know how the plan went, mate, an' he wanted to know if you got it on her." 

"Almos' had dis crazy t'ought he'd ask 'bout moi." 

John answered back just as quickly, "Sorry, pal, don't think he swings that way." 

Remy's interest peaked a little bit. He glanced over at him. "How would y' know?" 

Pyro turned the question around at him. "How do _you_ know?" 

"Oh. Touchy subject, huh? Le's jus' leave it at dat, eh, mon ami?" 

John shrugged and waved it off dismissively. "How'd it go? Has she been…neutralized?" 

"Homme, she jus' eatin' out of m' han's. Den," he winked, "we slept together. Remy also tinkered 'round wit' it. Got her speakin' mon langue…literally." 

"How do you know how to do that?!" 

"When y' bin 'round long's I have, y' learn quick." 

"Right." Shutting the lid of his lighter, Pyro got to work. "Let's go, hm? I'm sure we're supposed to be bloody busy today." 

"No," Remy turned to the other side of the bed, "fifteen mo' minutes." 

A deafening roar came from below them that made everything in the house shake. "Merde, I'm up, I'm up." 

* * * 

"Isn't that Gambit's coat?" 

Rogue turned around, one hand on her hip. "If Ah didn't know bettah, Ah'd say you were almos' followin' meh. But, no, not Pietro, right?" 

"Soitis!" Pietro stated triumphantly. "Fallin' in love with him?" he mocked. 

Taking a threatening step in his direction, she answered him with a very forceful _no_. He smirked at her and answered flippantly: 

"Good 'cause I saw him getting some hands-on time with Miss Redhead. We wouldn't want your nonexistanthearttobebroken, no – would – we?" 

"Nice t' know yoh still y'self." She marched up to him, poking a finger into his chest, "Still that egotistical, cruel Daddy's boy that Ah firs' met. No wonder Ah left. Ah wouldn't want to be betrayed by mah own teammate." 

Pietro zipped around her, his words echoing all around her ears. "Least I got someone to fall back on. You? You've got no one, not even your preciously loyal X-Men. We – the Brotherhood – won't protect you; don't think that. 

"You're a loner, you know that, Rogue? You don't want anyone to know inside you that you're protecting yourself from all this harm that whoknowswillinflict on you. Man! I should've realized it – you're so predictable." 

He opened his mouth to spew off more revelations when Rogue cut him off. "B'fore yah even try t' continue whatever the hell yoh sayin', Ah jus' wanna tell you to say it t' someone who cares." She leveled with his gaze, "Ah'm not here fo' yoh approval or use. Ah'm on'y stayin' here 'cause some o' y'all have somethin' Ah think yah need: hospitality." She grabbed her guitar and went downstairs to join Lance, but before closing the door, her hair made a swish as she looked back and said, "At least Ah know the people that Ah could trust." 

Pietro smiled wryly. Looked like he did his job – the Cajun's part seemed to have backfired because she was still covered head-to-toe. But by tonight (or tomorrow morning the latest) she'd be out of here and hopefully out of Bayville, tambien. Wistfully staring at the door she left through, he almost began to think that it would have been nice to be close friends with her. 

Below the second floor of Mystique's old bedroom, an acoustic and electric guitar worked together. 

* * * 

"Glad you could grace us with yer presence," Sabretooth snarled snidely. 

"Anytime y' wan' kitty-cat." Pyro grinned at Remy's comeback. 

He stood from his seat and walked over to the refrigerator. Peter was crouching to look at where the remaining juice was. 

"Could ya hand me a booze?" Pyro stood flicking his lighter as he heard Peter _tsk_ under his breath. "Oh come on, we all need to wake up now – oh Bloody Mary!" He exclaimed, holding onto his right eyes as Peter had stood up and given Pyro a bottle. "Go put a shirt on, willya? Almost poked out my eye!" 

Colossus smiled and settled on having Raisin Bran. 

"What, no bacon and eggs for the rest of us?" John teased him as his and Remy's stomach grumbled. In response, they both caught the apples Peter threw at them. 

"Oh, which reminds Remy, how did y' night go? Didn' see y' bike," he explained. 

"I was back before you." 

"Touchy subject, hein?" 

Silence. 

Which met more silence. Fire erupted suddenly in the kitchen sink. 

"What de –" 

"John!" 

"Put it out, ya manglin' runt." 

"I was just having a little bit of fun! Look, I can play house with them!" The flames contorted to make a house and a four-person family. As Remy and Colossus looked on in intrigue, Sabretooth went to answer the door. 

"Get in," he growled menacingly. 

Pietro ran over to Remy, asking him deliberately slowly. "What – happened – to – holding – up – your – part?" Remy raised an eyebrow. "She's – not – wearing – the – bracelet. She – still – can't – touch." 

Remy snapped into attention. "Where is she? At de Mansion?" 

"No, not at the Mansion. She's at the Brotherhood and she's leaving by tomorrow morning, hopefully. Better do something to fix up your botched move." 

Pietro's grin did not meet with Gambit's eyes as he had already left for the Brotherhood. 

* * * 

"WHERE'S PIETRO?" The walls began to shake. Pictures and other various items that were not nailed to their spot soared around Wanda Maximoff. "WHERE HAS HE GONE?" 

Rogue glanced at her before asking Lance, "Does this happen often?" 

He nodded grimly. "Too many times to count." 

"Why, Wanda, I didn't know you cared," Pietro tried to run past her but was put to a stop. "Oh, Wanda, not again!" 

"Where were you?" 

"You're not my babysitter – oh ouch!" 

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Objects continued to bounce off Pietro. 

"Um, Sugar Muffin, maybe you shouldn't be doing that…you're kind of messing up the house…" Toad tried to reason with her. A throbbing vein apparent on her forehead and a rigid set of lips made him hop to a safer spot. "I think I'll jus' stay on this side. Don't get hurt!" 

"Shut up, you infernal, smelly –" 

Rogue _ahem_-ed slowly, letting the Scarlet Witch remember what she was doing before. "Oh, yes. WHERE WERE YOU, PIETRO?" 

"I – ow! Jus' taking a – ooh – run! Ouch!" 

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" 

"Rogue, you're Lover – AHH! – Boy is coming – OUCH!" 

"Wanda, could you please ask him who's mah 'Lover Boy' an' how would he know if this certain someone would be comin'." 

"YOU HEARD HER, YOU BACKSTABBING PIECE OF –" 

"I went to – AHH! OW! – see –" 

"Well, well. Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que je n'interrompe rien." 

* * * 

"Ah think Ah'm going t' be sick." Rogue jumped from her seat and bounded up the stairs. 

Wanda threw a hex bolt at him which he somehow deftly avoided and jumped to the stairs. He took two at a time, wondering which door she went through. He decided to check the first room. Remy saw a makeshift bed-linen rope at the window. He smirked to himself and waited to hear a thump, which he did. He raced to the window, extended his bo-staff and miraculously managed to land without sustaining any immediate injuries. Naturally, his feet hurt from the impact, and he heard the roar of an engine and saw his all-too-familiar coat flapping. 

Remy ran to his bike and followed after her. 

* * * 

_ Ah can' do it. Ah can't face him. Ah won' be able t' control mahself. Ah could run over to him and hug him so that he could comfort me…but then again…What are the chances o' that? Or Ah could jus' go t' him an' yell at him fo' not being' there fo' me. Fo' not explaining things, fo' not tellin' meh an' things. Ah jus' want to – UGH, Ah can't stand him! He was the one who got meh into this mess in the firs' place! Oh, if Ah see him again…oh, look, a diner. Ah'm actually hungry now._

She parked in the lot and entered the door, not noticing another motorcycle's engine stopping. The smells of coffee, eggs, and other foods invaded her nose. Rogue was greeted by a waitress and led to a booth that gave her a perfect view of her vehicle and ticket to the city that never sleeps.

Rogue ordered a light breakfast meal for supper and waited patiently, staring out the window. She saw a circle of kids crowding around someone in the center. She saw their mouths move in a way that she had seen many a time before in Bayville High… 

They were about to lynch a mutant. 

Sighing, she mumbled a quick "Ah'll be right back" to the waitress before setting herself outside to stand against the angry mob. She pushed her way to the center, encountering a boy perhaps two years younger with purple skin and two antennae-like tentacles on his head. His white hair was billowing around when it was set loose from under his black hooded sweatshirt. 

"Leave him alone," she called out. 

"What are you, a mutie lover?" The leader of the group stepped forward. 

"No, not quite," Rogue forced a smile. "Ah'm jus' a person who's here t' protect those from discrimination." She pointed to the mutant, "See, _he's_ exhibitin' self-control whereas y'all lost yoh cool. But Ah'm sure he might lose his patience if y'all don' stop harrassin' him. 'Cause Ah know Ah won' hold back if y'all start somethin' else with him." 

"Yeah? What are you going to do? Read my mind? Throw me in the air?" He smirked at her, obviously thinking that it was a joke. 

"Nah. Ah'm mo' of an old-fashioned type of gal. Ah like t' get up close an' personal, sugah." 

"You an' him are going to take on" –he took a head count– "all six of us?" He laughed when she shrugged. "I can't believe this. A mutie-lover girl and a mutant against us." He paused for a moment and finally said, "C'mon, guys. They're not worth it." He jabbed a finger in Rogue's direction. "You're lucky you're a girl." 

"An' you, suh, are lucky that yoh smart enough fo' takin' mah advice. Oh, an' by the way," she called sweetly to their retreating backs, "Ah'm a mutant, too." 

He flipped her the bird, and she turned to help the other mutant. "Hi. Ah…um…are yah ok?" 

"Y-yeah…th-thanks…are you an angel?" 

Completely taken aback, Rogue stared at him in utter confusion, "What?" 

Looking sheepish, he asked the question with much more bravado, "Are you an angel?" 

"Uh…what makes you think that, boy?" 

"Well, I figure that only an angel would come and protect me. Besides, you've got a fine ass for an angel." 

Rogue laughed. "Ah'm sure the Lord's a real sucker for fitness, but Ah ain' an angel. Ah'm another mutant, jus' like you…" 

"Oh, oh. I'm Guy. Guy Smith. I'm an orphan," he said sadly, his purple eyes filling with tears. 

"Ah'm so sorry, Guy. If yah don' min' meh askin'…what are yoh powers?" 

"My curse?" he muttered angrily. "My senses are too acute. I can hear, see, taste, feel, and smell better than anyone else which is so not cool at all. I never this, y'know, I can't even control it. There are just some things that are best not known, y'know? Oh yeah, an' these," he pointed to his antennae, "acts like a radar. I'm also thinkin' that I can sense vulnerability – physically and mentally. 'Course, I found this out from someone else, but anyway. 

"Like, I can see that – emotionally, that is – you have a barrier and whenever a person is nice to you, you're one of two things: skeptical or flattered. More often than naught, the former. Your lack of trust is your weakest spot and you think you can do it by yourself. You can do _anything_ by yourself. Man. It must be hard to be you. Burned too many times, huh?" 

Rogue's eyes had widened all throughout this and she looked almost horrified. "I've scared you, haven't I, Ms…?" 

"Oh, um, n—well, yeah, actually," she let out a weak chuckle. "You can call meh R—Ms. LeBeau." _Ahh, damnit, Ah shouldn't have said that! What am Ah THINKING?!_

"Ms. LeBeau? You don't seem much older than me, no offense." 

"You'd be surprised, sugah. Now, go along, run off! Mah supper is gettin' cold." 

He saluted farewell and began to walk away. When he disappeared from sight, she walked back in, almost cheerfully saying she was back to the waitress. She looked at her with envy and scorn. 

_ She prob'ly hates meh 'cause Ah'm a mutant, too._

And then she saw why the envious look on her face. It even made her heart jump and her body temperature enflame. Rogue clenched her fists at her sides and hoped that no one could hear the quickened thump-thump of her heart. 

"So, Ms. LeBeau, hm?" Remy sat across from her standing point, waiting for her to sit. "When's de honeymoon?"

**Translations:**

_Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que je n'interrompe rien._ -- Hello everyone. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.


	9. Men Don't Stick to Their Word

Self Indulged 

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**AN:** Hola! I'm back from Spanish land. It was fun. So, what can I say? I finished this chapter, and it's probably shorter than the others. Deal with it, ok? No, I'm just kidding. Well, have fun with this one, and here I go, answering _all_ of the reviews…one by one…stick with me here. *sniff* I feel so blessed. I can't believe you guys all reviewed for this story. Gosh, I'm so lucky. And, _yes_, I did _purposely_ use the honeymoon line from the cartoon. I already told ya guys that I'll be using sayings from the cartoon and comics! Also, the kiss (ahh what a spoiler) at the end should remind you of the kiss that Rogue and Bobby shared in the movie. There's _a lot_ of talking in this one, so you've been warned. And I guess it's shorter than the other ones. And, oh! Gosh, how many times do people actually hint that Rogue might be part of Magneto's evil plan? Gosh, I guess the old guy is just _so_ predictable. *sigh* 

XXrogue-demonXx – Yeah, I know. For Rogue's behavior here in _Evo_ differs in the comics and in the original 1990s cartoon. Oh well. I was always planning on using that line eventually, and I felt that there was no better time. 

Rogue Warrior Spirit – Thanks. 

Yumiko – Haha. I think she'd say that if she wasn't trying to be so serious badass on Remy. 

Eileen Blazer – Yeah, Remy really is being a poop, not admitting about his feelings. Woops! Haha, sorry, I think there's another 'gasp, no!' coming in this chapter. *shrug* 

RogueStar1 – The bracelet did work. It's just that Prof. X wanted to test it and gave her a choice: Leave without testing it or stay without it until proven that it works, and Rogue said no. So she left, and Kitty got mad and phased it through her off. Weird, but I'm the author so I can do that. Nyah! -=D 

Tigger-180 – Thanks. 

Ishandahalf – I wonder what kind of dreams _you_ have about bunnies…*backs away just a little slowly* Of course the plot thickens. That's how I can get more reviews! Haha, I'm just kidding. OOH I GOT A GOLD STAR! MANNESS! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! *gush* And I hope this is good enough. How was your week off? And Colombia was cool. It really was.

Kanshisha Tenshi – You're so rad to the core. Really, you are. I love your story, even though I can't read Chapter Seven yet cause FF.N is being stupid and saying, "site overload," but still. You're so rad. And the story is going smoothly. Thank you so much!

Legolas Luver – The honeymoon should be sometime around…wait, lemme go find the calendar. I think I'll answer your other stuff first. Yeah, my parents think I'm smart too. So do my teachers. And my guidance counselor. Seriously, I think this whole "you have the potential you just need to assess it" is said to _everyone_.

Tokyobabe2040 – Umm…this is kind of soon, right?

PandorasBox1 – Hola, Alana! I haven't read your story for a while, but I'm getting up to it. Gosh, thanks so much for your comments. Yeah, I remember when Rogue helped Sam Guthrie in the old cartoon, so I figure I could add Guy in, and it'd show about the mutant and human interactions. Instead of the _Evo_ where it's only words and not really…violent enough, I guess. Wait. Not that I'm violent. N-no…

Fatalonie-The Grinning God – Thanks. -=D

Sapphiregirl – Thank you so much. Wooh. I try, really, I do on to be funny. I'm more of a, "oh man I need my Prozac now…" kind of writer. Sometimes I feel that my humor on paper is forced…kind of like today. So…ahh, don't hate me?

Freaky Rogue – Thanks.

AngelExposed – I'm glad you are! And I'm really enjoying your reviews, really! Yay for humor! Wooh, I guess I'm not doing that bad in that department.

Sera Luanma – Hey, new reviewer. I was so worried about the accents, that I really debated with myself if I wanted to pursue in writing Romies. I know that whenever you read Rogue or Remy that you just _need_ to have the accents to make it a good story. The line about Rogue's ass is from the series _Fearless_ where Gaia talks to a…crazy bum. But Guy isn't. Really.

Bunny angel – Is that a compliment? I hope that's a compliment.

Auroris – WOOHOO! YOU ADDED ME! How radness. I'm working on the humor, really I am.

Carla-p – Intentionally from the cartoon. I love that line. It also goes in with helping a mutant.

Destiny Phoenix – Thanks.

ChishionoTenshi – Wowza. Thanks so much. I'm glad this story qualifies as one of "the best." That really brought joy into _mi corazon_. 

Moontigger – Thanks. 

Wiccamage – Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, ok, I kind of lied. But at least I'm updating the day later. And what about you, darling dear? When are you updating? (Everyone, go check out her stories. Very cool Romies.) 

AngieX – Hola, dawl. Haven't heard from you for a while. Remy's a great person to let out all the innuendos. Don't worry! There's more stories out there with wonderful Romies! Just check out my favorite stories and authors that sound like X-Men fanatics. Don't worry! Well, hey, that's what I do. 

Weeble Wobble Chic – Yeah, I'm back. Geesh, can't believe you guys are so anxious for me. =D 

No name – Thanks. It's going to get pretty…weird by the end, so don't worry. Very…hmm, I don't know the word. This sucks. 

Ryonan girl – Yes! *hug* I figure that it should be realistic. Except for when Remy jumped out of the Brotherhood's window. That…I just needed him a way to get out of the house showing his remarkable skills and not running into Wanda. And, actually, I am back safely from Colombia. Radness, eh?

_Recap of Chapter Eight: Must Be Hard to Be You_

Rogue's eyes had widened throughout all this and she looked almost horrified. "I've scared you, haven't I, Ms…?"

"Oh, um, n – well, yeah, actually," she let out a weak chuckle. "You can call meh Ro – Ms. LeBeau." _Ahh, damnit, Ah shouldn't have said that! What am Ah THINKING?! _

"Ms. LeBeau? You don't seem much older than me, no offense."

"You'd be surprised, sugah. Now, go along, run off! Mah supper is gettin' cold."

He saluted farewell and began to walk away. When he disappeared from sight, she walked back in, almost cheerfully saying she was back to the waitress. She looked at her with envy and scorn.

_She prob'ly hates meh 'cause Ah'm a mutant, too._

And then she saw why the envious look on her face. It even made her heart jump and her body temperature enflame. Rogue clenched her fists at her sides and hoped that no one could hear the quickened thump-thump of her heart.

"So, Ms. LeBeau, hm?" Remy sat across her standing point, waiting for her to sit. "When's de honeymoon?"

_Chapter Nine: Men Don't Stick To Their Word_

"When Hell freezes over."

"Remy sure dat he can make dat happen. De accord?" He rubbed his chin in a conspirator manner while holding out his hand.

Rogue sat down and brushed away his hand. "Ah know how yah work, Cajun. Ah ain't fallin' fo' an'thin'. We play games by mah rules."

"Why's it your rules? Why can't it b' mine? O' ours?" The waitress came over with her pen and paper in hand. "I'll have anythin' dat comes wit' you, cherie."

She blushed and replied, "Well, now, honey, I ain't someone you can get for free. Gon' need to pay, doll."

"Den I'll have what she's having. Avec vous comme un ordre de côté," he winked.

"Are y'all done or am Ah goin' t' have to go to the Little Girls' room to puke?" Remy grinned at Rogue while the waitress jumped. "Nice o' you to remember that Ah'm still here. So, in that case, leave the bill with him. Ah'm out." She went to get up until she felt the burning sensation on her hand.

"Chere, it's so rude to walk out when your boyfriend is talking." And in a smile, he threatened her. "Votre main explosera dans les minutes quelques si vous ne restez pas."

Rogue sat reluctantly across from him, her hand still trapped in his. She swiftly pulled it back as he removed the kinetic strain. She rubbed her almost-burnt-hand under the table.

"Est votre main endommagé?"

She bared her teeth at him.

"Hold on, honey. Are you sayin' that you're with this chick? Ain' you that girl that helped the mutie?" The waitress began to back away. Rogue didn't even bother to answer.

"Least Ah got mah lunch," she said as her and Remy were kicked out of the diner. She began to walk to the bike.

"Easy f' you t' say. Don' even have breakfast," he mumbled in response.

"Sucks for you, Ah guess. There's probably a deli somewhere around here and Bayville."

"You goin' back to Bayville?"

"No, but you are."

"Says who?"

"_Ah_ said so, so you bettah – "

"An' since when were y' my tante?"

Rogue revved the engine and with a wave, she skidded away from Remy and onto the road. He shook his head and immediately followed after her. Some feet behind, he saw her grim expression when she checked at the side mirrors. She turned and he did the same. With every move that she had Logan's memory, he still managed to stay right behind her.

_The boy's good, Ah'll give him that. But why he's followin' me is a wonder. Maybe Ah'm needed in the old man's plans?_ She stopped at a red light, Remy's grinning face parallel to hers. _No, Ah hope not._

Arriving at a huge estate, Rogue parked her bike. Remy did the same and had a peculiar sense of déjà vu. Walking up the steps, and when Rogue pushed the intercom, he sort of began to remember where he was.

"He's de rich guy, oui?"

She shrugged.

"Dat's not very helpful."

She pursed her lips in a kiss.

"An' dat is not helpin', either. I jus' may use your gloves 'gain."

"You do that, cowboy, and Ah'll – "

"Rogue!" A tall blonde man opened the front door, his house reeking of wealth. "And the boy who stole the piece of the key. Since when were you and him…?"

"Me – him – what? No! Warren, no! There's absolutely nothin' goin' on between him an' me. How could yah even suggest that?"

"Hey, I'm not dat – merde!"

"Sorry," Rogue apologized to Warren as she continued to grind Remy's toes with her combat boots, "Ah thought Ah saw a bug."

_She t'ought she saw a bug, oh, Remy'll show her a big, a _big_ bug…_

"Not that I'm trying to be rude, but is there any particular reason why you're here, Rogue?" Warren ushered Rogue into the house and as Remy started to walk in his wings expanded. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Excusez moi?"

"Warren," she bit her lip. She motioned for him to come closer and cupping his ear so that Remy could not read her lips, she began to whisper. Every so often, the older man would glance warily at Remy.

_ Dis can't be good. But look at what dis boy has here! Everyt'in' t' satisfy a t'ief's heart an' some more if I could get Rogue t' sleep in m' bed…we don' even have to have sex. Not dat she'd ever agree or believe me. Dis bad guy rep is so hard when you're fallin' fo' de girl – REMY LEBEAU YOU DID NOT JUST' THINK DAT._

"All right, Cajun, yah comin' with meh. Do be kind to Mr. Worthington, he's bendin' all his rules for us," Rogue whispered in his ear.

"Namely fo' you, chere," Remy whispered back, jamming his twitching hands into his pockets. He may be the prince of thieves in New Orleans, but the sight of Warren's house was making his mouth water.

_Somet'in' ain' right here._ "Roguey, you know dat dis guy is Warren Wothington de Third? One o' de most powerful men in de States – "

"Oh, must have slipped mah mind. And since when do you call meh Roguey?" Rogue linked her arm through Warren's as he began to bring her to his study to talk.

Remy felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Rogue and Warren smile at each other. Not that he should have felt anything in the first place. Not that he should feel his heart about to win Daytona whenever she simply _looked_ at him. He also shouldn't be feeling like he used to back in New Orleans, when he was with Belladonna, ready to be together forever…

He snapped out of his revere. Remy jumped when Rogue put an affectionate(?) hand on his. Her green eyes, big sparkling and wondering _are you okay?_ He nodded and felt lightheaded when she smiled.

"Warren an' me, we're just going t' go off an' talk our business, ok? Yah all right with that?"

Remy nodded.

_When was this boy mute? An' why's he starin' at me like that? Ah mean, Ah like it but…ain't it a bit serious fo' Mr. Joker LeBeau?_

"Don't worry about him, Rogue, he's not going to be alone."

_Condamner!_

"Betsy's here. I'm sure she could find some way to keep him entertained. Betsy?"

"Don't worry, Warren, I'm here. A striking woman entered the scene wearing casual-and-yet-chick-at-the-same-time clothing. Her startling purple hair fell around her mid-back and her blue eyes twinkled.

"Rogue, this is Elisabeth Braddock – "

"Just call me Betsy, please."

" – all the way from England."

Rogue and Remy stood dumbfounded. "Aren' yah the British model?"

"Well, yes, that would be," Betsy blushed. "I didn't hear your boyfriend's name, though. I'm sorry…?"

"Rogue, an' he ain' – "

"Remy LeBeau, mademoiselle." He kissed her knuckled.

Betsy stared at him, amused, and asked Rogue, "Does he do this all the time?"

"On'y to those with a pretty face, so Ah guess yah've jus' been judged, Ms. Braddock. Ah dunno if that's a good thing," Rogue added ruefully.

Betsy's laughter filled the room. "It's Betsy, Rogue darling. Go and talk to Warren, I'm sure I could handle someone with honey-cloyed lips."

* * *

"So, Rogue. Does anyone know that you're here? Does Xavior know you've come to me?"

"No, he doesn't. An' Ah'm trustin' that you're not going to tell him."

Warren sighed. "All right, Rogue. What did you come here for?"

"As a friend to a friend," Rogue leaned in closer. "Ah need a huge favor. Ah need a place to stay in for awhile. In the city."

"You don't want to stay here?"

She winked, "Well, Ah wouldn't want to come between you an' Betsy."

* * *

"You know, you're a hard one to figure out, LeBeau. Why would you stick to a girl that can't touch? Isn't that a bit dumb? Unless you have ulteriour motives. Yes, that's probably it, isn't it…"

_A telepath?_ "Are y' a mutant?"

"Do you think I am?"

"So, how did y' know 'bout m' girl – _de_ girl?"

Betsy raised an eyebrow. "Warren told me about _your girl_. Aren't you a possessive one."

Remy felt something push against his mind's wall. "You're a telepath. But y' can' read m' mind, Betsy."

"You're right, but that doesn't matter." She began to pour more drink. "Right now, I'm hardly close to Rogue at all. Yet, Warren feels for her and I trust him. If anything happens to the girl, LeBeau, I will not stop Warren."

"Is dat a threat, belle?" Remy took the drink in his hand before bringing it to his lips.

"No. It's just a warning." The ice crashed against each other.

* * *

"Ah hope Ah'm not interruptin' somethin' here." Rogue tried to ease the think tension. She walked over and sat down next to Remy as Betsy and Warren shared a peck on the lips. Remy placed an arm around Rogue as she felt envy almost seep into her.

_Look at them. Enjoyin' their time t'gether, with no need to worry about absorbin' psyches with even the simplest touch._

"Are you staying for dinner?" Betsy asked the Southerners. "We'll be going out tonight. You're welcome to join us," she made a point at not looking at Remy.

Luckily, Rogue didn't notice Betsy's one-person invitation. Fazed by the famous model's request, she murmured, "Ah don't have an'thin' t' wear and Ah don't want t' give y'all a bad rep."

"Oh," Betsy waved off, "don't worry about it. I have clothes, and I'm sure you'll fit. C'mon, darling."

"Don't torture her too much!"

"Bugger off," she replied to Warren in a sing-song voice. Warren laughed.

"So, _Gambit_. Still Magneto's Acolyte?"

* * *

"You're very pretty, Rogue." Betsy tried to distract her as she tried to probe her mind. She immediately hit a mind block. _What is it with these Southerners?!_ Betsy was frustrated but she tried not to show it. "I'm sure we could figure out what would look best on you. Especially with those daring white striped. Did you dye it?"

Another push. _Slam._

"No, mah hair's always been like this. Ever since Ah could remember."

_ Push. Slam._

"Oh, that's great. Unfortunately, for me –," _push,_ " – I have to regularly –," _slam_, " – dye my hair."

_Push…_

"Betsy?"

_Slam._ "Yes, darling?"

"You can't read mah mind. Ah'd appreciate if you'd kindly stop tryin' to. They don't like it when telepaths try to look inside here," Rogue tapped her head. "Professor Xavier gave meh the foundation and Ah learned how t' block the psychic readers. Some of 'em don't like mind readers…at all."

"Who's them?"

* * *

"Does it bot'er you if I still may be?" Remy looked for a cigarette. He pulled a box out, took out the slim length, and brought his finger to the tip.

"No smoking allowed in here. And especially at your age," Warren admonished. His companion raised an eyebrow. "You know what Rogue means to me."

_Excusez moi?_

"I care a lot about her. She saved me from Magneto, and she's also one of Xavier's students. I have to protect her, you understand, not only because of my feelings."

_Y' pedophile. Stick t' girls y' own age._ "Whatever, homme. You're not my problem." 

"But you are. You're a lackey of Magneto's – " 

"Ok, now I t'ink you're goin' too far." 

"And you're wasting time with a student of Xavier's that can never touch. What's the bigger picture? What are you really aiming for?" 

Remy laid back, looking more comfortable than ever. "An' if I was a lackey o' Mags, what are de chances dat I would tell you?" 

Warren's lips thinned, and his eyes narrowed. He shook his head and mouthed, I'm watching you. 

* * * 

"Voila, gentlemen!" Betsy began to walk down the winding stairs. "My completed work, as you will see in due time. It is a beautiful Pucci dress that simply embraces her looks. And there she comes." 

Rogue walked down the stairs, the silky burgundy dress fitting perfectly. Black elbow length gloves covered her poison skin, and her hair was done in a simple ponytail with her white locks framing her face. 

"We had to get rid of the coat before anyone started thinking that she needed some change," Betsy joked. Remy frowned, _Hey, dat coat would b' moi's coat._

And yet, Remy and Warren stared in awe. Remy couldn't believe how this insecure girl could pull off looking like a model. A Southern Goth girl gone…well, elegant. 

"What are you boys lookin' at? Like yah ain't seen a girl befoh?" 

Warren smiled, quipping, "Just can't believe we're going to be blessed with the presence of two beautiful and lovely ladies tonight. Must have died and gone to Heaven, angels." 

_Anotha "angel" remark. Maybe Ah've been too nice? This ain't good – Ice Queen gone soft. Gotta work at mah bitchiness more. _

With her hands on her hips, Betsy admonished, "You complain that women take too long to get ready but you're not even prepared the slightest. You men don't stick to your word." 

* * * 

Arm in arm, the couples walked to The Lounge, a well known restaurant in New York. They dined in expensive accordance, Betsy and Warren acting like they were born to eat off a silver spoon. Remy spent his time casually watching Rogue become fascinated at the lives Warren and Betsy lived. He also liked the struggle that she tried to keep her face neutral as she tried to accept all that was happening. 

As they walked through Washington Square Park, Betsy laid her head on Warren's shoulder. 

_ Did you find out anything?_

_ I think he's still one of Magneto's lackeys. He didn't really say._

_ What are we going to do, Warren?_

_ I trust her. And if she trusts him, then I guess we leave it at that. But we just need to keep an eye on him._

_ And what of alerting Xavier that we know she's ok? He did ask us to do what we could for her._

_ I know, Betsy. I'll just tell him that she's fine._

_ He'll find out more, y'know. He is, after all, the greatest telepath in the world. _

"Hey, you two lovebirds. Fo'get about us?" Rogue grinned cheekily at them. Remy stood placidly behind her, his hand resting on a currently frequent spot – her hip. 

Warren answered, "We were just enjoying the romantic scenery, aside from you and Gambit, of course. You can't hog all the attention." 

Remy's lips curved into a smile and Rogue laughed. "You should really work on yoh insults, Pretty Boy. Ah'm sure you could do better than that if you really work at it." 

Remy leaned into her ear and as he whispered, Rogue's face turned into a darker shade and she slapped his shoulder. "Pervert," she muttered to him. 

"Rogue, I booked a suite around a block away from here. We'll walk you." 

* * * 

"Oh, it's beautiful here. We've gotta thank Warren." Rogue gushed over the suite. 

"An' we need our clothes back." 

"They're already here, sugah. Look over there." 

"Oh. Well." 

"Remy, can Ah ask yah a question?" 

"Already did, chere." 

"Why are yah workin' fo' Mags?" 

"What y' real name, _Rogue_?" 

"What are yoh parents' names, _Gambit_?" 

"What are _your_ parents' names?" 

* * * 

"What's y' favorite kin' of fruit juice?" 

Rogue groaned into a pullow. It was 2:38 AM. They began questioning each other at around 11:30. "Is this eve' goin' t' end?" 

"When do you wan' it t' end?" 

"When are you goin' t' answer meh?" 

"When are y' going t' answer moi?" 

"Ah guess Ah'll answer it now which means that you have t' answer mah question," Rogue bared her teeth at him in a ferile grin. 

Gambit's mouth opened in response. 

"Ah didn' ask my question yet, Gumbo. An' Ah ain' gonna fall fo' one of your trick questions, like Ah said befoh. So, tell meh, Gambit about yoh life. Ev'rythin', from birth t' right now with me." 

"But Gambit wants to start dis off wit' at least a kiss." 

"This is very simple math, Cajun, so listen up: my skin plus anyone else's equals me absorbin' their psyche fo' awhile." 

"It might be different wit' m', cherie. You never know." He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, his head dipping low. 

"What makes you so different?" She asked, placing two hands on his chest. She was trying to push him away and gain more time. "Remy, have you ever had to give up something special for the scars you gain?" 

Remy didn't answer and caught her lips with his own. Somehow, her power wasn't kicking in instantaneously, or he was practically resistant. Joy overwhelmed her, and she pulled back. Her hands felt warm on his chest and Rogue's green eyes flashed darkly. Gambit felt a little dizzy but though that it was probably the way she kissed or just how wonderful her skin felt or how her hands felt on his chest or just everything about her. What a worthy gamble. 

He brought her back into his embrace, closing his eyes, and kissed her again. She pushed back with ferocious passion, and his eyes snapped open. But it felt so good and so bad at the same time. 

Rogue pushed Gambit's limp body away from her. Her eyes flickered red-on-black to green to red-on-black continuously and everything she touched threatened to explode. 

"Ah'm so sorry, mon coeur, Ah tol' y' not t' do it. Y' neve' listen t' moi, Gambit, vous condamné idiot. Ah tol' y' dat dis is what would 'appen!" A mixture of Mississippi and Creole talk escaped her tongue. 

She picked up her "Coeur" and dropped him unceremoniously on the bed. He should wake in a few hours or so. Rogue laid back on the luscious couch and dreamed. She dreamed of Gambit and Remy. 

Rogue _was_ Remy. 

**French Translations:** Again, they're horrible. Blame freetranslations.com. 

_Avec vous comme un ordre de côté_ – With you as a side order.

_Votre main explosera dans les minutes quelques si vous ne restez pas_ – Your hand will explode in a couple of minutes if you don't stay.

_Est votre main endommagé_ – Does it hurt

_ Vous condamné idiot_ – You damned fool 


	10. Hi, My Name is Broken

Self Indulged 

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One regarding X-Men.

**AN: **Guilty and should be sent to the gallows. Well, not until I ever finish this story. But at least Chapter 11 is in the making. If I don't have it up in the next two weeks, e-mail me (PunkieNing@yahoo.com) with hatemail and constant reminders of updating or comment on my LJ (www.livejournal.com/~x_ning). 'Nuff said. Here are my responses to reviews. Also, if you guys want to know when I update, e-mail me, or comment on the LJ. Thanks. 3

**Weeble Wobble Chic:** Have I ever mentioned that I love your username? But anyway, I'm so sorry that it's taking me this long to update.

**Tokyobabe2040:** *tear* I know this update wasn't fast enough.

**Ishandahalf:** I am very ashamed and very guilty! Please forgive me! Please please please *puts on big watery puppy eyes even though I'm not a puppy* Also, Remy's trying not to fall _in_ love with her or develop anymore feelings with her. How can he protect her and deliver her to Magneto at the same time? But that will be explained in time.

**Pandoras Box1:** Yeah, what Rogue finds out from Remy isn't sweet…

**xXrogue-demonXx:** I'm glad you're still liking this. Hopefully you haven't lost interest because I haven't updated in a while. :O

**Legolas Luver:** Hah, no FreeTranslations.com this time. *phew* Hahaha, AHHH don't worry, there's definitely MORE Remy/Rogue interaction…maybe when the next next chapter comes out. *hides behind a tree*

**ChishionoTenshi:** Thanks for reviewing. =]

**Wiccamage:** Hahaha, I can't believe you reviewed for every chapter. Besides the fact that I loved seeing those e-mails in my e-mail telling me that you had reviewed. I can't believe you've read this twice! Wowowow…I'm so happy! Eeee! I'm trying to write them like in the comic-verse, but then still trying to make it fit into the Evo-verse. It's kind of hard since I keep on forgetting about the other verse that I'm supposed to put them into…but, hey, if you like it, it's all good! Yes, Kitty was happy for Rogue because she was finally finding an outlet. Someone that liked her and _wasn't_ afraid of her powers. But then Rogue got the ability to touch, and she chose touching instead of safety. So, Kitty thinks that she's selfish and maybe she shouldn't have encouraged Remy and Rogue together because Rogue chose her loner way instead of friendship. And Kitty's bent over backwards a lot of time for Rogue. Yeah. =]

**Yumiko:** YES, I'M NOT DEAD! Although I probably will be due to the late update. ((o___O))

**AngieX:** Yeppp, other X-Men are coming in. I have my big encyclopedia of X-Men, and I promise to get some more in before this story is over! Hahahaha, it's ok, yeah, Remy knows that he's hott. Very…very…very sexilly hott…hmmm…

**Niji-iro1:** Well, Remy's just that type of guy. ;]

**Katrina5:** Thank you. I love Betsy (she's just so gorgeous) and Warren had already met Rogue before. I was going to write a one-shot with Warren/Rogue but decided not to. *shrug* They're just way rad.

**MCLBLUE: **Thank you so much! Ahh, I'm so glad you think that it's the best. Although, I must argue that Seven Sunningdale is absolutely spectacular ("Giddy" and the sequel "Love of My Life").  
**Shadowkeepre:** Uh oh. I'm really sorry you had to wait this long. Yes, I love the original cartoon! I try to put in some snippets from the original in here. Actually…I don't have a beta reader. At all. Heh. But at least I only had _two_ spelling mistakes…instead of those other stories on the net. Oh well.

**Your Worshipfulness:** I know it's a little rough around the edges. Not exactly new, but hey, I'm an aspiring author. I already know how this story's going to end, but it depends on you guys (the reviewers) on how long it goes on for.

**Lightspeed Suzuka:** I've updated!  
**Ash:** Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully, I'll be finishing this…eventually. But I like how it's coming. I like your reviews. So it just might go on for forever. Hah. I kid. 

**Ima Super Mute Ant: **I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! HAHAH…Thank you, thank you. Comments like these boost my self-esteem. 

**A.M.bookworm247:** Haha, I guess I'm proud of having this as the freakiest tale ever read. At least it's different, no? Thank you thank you thank you! 

**Stephers:** I'm sorry but you're going to have forgive me about Rogue. It's more realistic if they begin to fall for each other in little steps instead of one-shot-boom-ILOVEYOU! It's just not…realistic. Even if it's TV, FanFic, comic, etc. 

_Chapter 10: Hi, My Name is Broken_

Remy woke up, his head pounding as if from a massive hangover. The light hurt his eyes, and the rushing traffic of the city hurt his ears. His body hurt as if he had just sprinted a marathon without taking a break. His joints were stiff. Remy tried to move from his position and felt cramps as he tried to swing his feet to the end of the bed. His mind was hazy but he needed to remember last night.

Last night. Last night, Rogue and him went out with the psychic model and her rich boyfriend. They came back to the hotel. They began a question game and she somehow made him have to answer a question. He grabbed her to him and kissed her. And then everything faded.

He kissed her. Then blacked out. It was…Rogue's kiss. He shuddered. _Mon Dieu, I need t' find Rogue._

Remy stumbled off the bed. His knees felt weak, and his stand was wobbly. He needed to find her. He needed to find out what she knew. He staggered around the room, thoughts swimming in his head.

_(is she ok dieu where is she what does she know don' be mad je t'aime where are you Rogue come back to me)_

And he found her. She was huddled in the chair, curled into a little ball. Her eyes were slanted, cold, and calculating. Her teeth was biting into her lower lip, biting so hard that Remy saw a faint trickle of blood. Her white bangs were to the side of her face, oily and looking like she ran her hand through it.

"Chere? Rogue?" Remy's voice wavered, his hand hovering as if he was about to touch her.

Her head popped up and her eyes bore holes into his.

"Rogue, are…are you – ok?" He was scared. He was really scared. She was looking at him, and he felt shivers go down his spine. _(someone bin walkin' over m' grave)_ She affixed her stare on his hand.

"You almost killed her."

Her face twisted away and stared at a different spot. "You were goin' to get married. You were so happy. An' then your wedding came. An' your powers came outta nowhere, chargin' up th' ring! An' Belladonna jus' looked at you, an' she was scared, yeah. But she jus' looked at you an' you looked away and you saw that door an' you ran fo' it, yeah, Ah remember, Ah saw it. You were so scared. Then Magneto came an' you din' know what to do. You lost the girl of your dreams so yah thought that there was nothin' else, nothin' else t' live for."

Remy's breath caught. His memories flooded into his mind. She knew how he felt. She knew what happened. She'll know everything. She'll understand. Won't she. She should. She has to.

"An' then yah met me. Nothin' more than a game, huh? Ah'm sorry," she said as he let out a shuddering breath. "Don' think this ain't hard for me. Ah didn't expect, Ah didn't think you'd feel this way. Ah didn't mean to. But Ah'm not crazy, Remy, no, Ah'm not. Ah jus' don't wanna hurt people, you have to understan', which you do. _So, why am Ah sayin' this_?"

Rogue began to cry. Remy's lips trembled and he turned away. Breathe in, breathe out. His eyes began to tear.

"Oh, Remy. What is he going to do? What is he going to do to me? Ah'm so scared, Remy! What is Magneto going to do?" Her voice diminished into a whisper to herself and she grabbed her head and burrowed into her knees. A few seconds passed, and the silence broke as Remy shuffled to his knees towards her.

"Remy don' know, chere. You know dat, but I swear to you," his arms encircled her, "I will protect you."

Rogue allowed herself to get caught up in his arms and made sure to bend her head. His hand lingered on the air above her skin before he placed it curled around her head. She felt his kiss on top of her head. Rogue's tears fell from her eyes slowly and quietly and her lips mouthed words unspoken.

"C'mon, Rogue, we need to get dressed. We should get ready o' somet'in'."

Her voice was low. "Ready fo' what?"

Remy shrugged. "Remy still don' know, chere." He closed the bathroom door.

* * *

"Rogue, Remy's goin' t' go check out, ok? Y' goin' t' be ok?" Remy knocked on the bathroom door. He had already dressed, his hair wet. His goatee was mercifully shaved, and he hid his devilish eyes with black-tinted sunglasses. He stood perched beside the door waiting for an answer. He was just about to knock and repeat his question when he heard the water run.

He waited a little bit more, before finally giving up, walking to the door. He knew that she heard him. It was like this the way after he left for a shower. When he came back, she had moved from the floor and walked past him. He tried to say something but she shut the door on his face, locking the door.

Remy was still frightened as he stood in the elevator. He reached the lobby and checked out. A girl in a long dark green cloak hurried past him, her head bent. She had a familiar gait that made him double back to look at her retreating back. Just before she left, she turned and Remy began to run after her.

"Rogue!" he called out. "Rogue!"

Her pace quickened as he dodged unmercifully between patricians on the sidewalk. The wind made her cloak flap out, and that was the only thing he could see that told him she had cut a corner. He skidded to the corner and stood, waiting, at the entrance of an alley.

"Rogue?"

Suddenly, she seemed to have melted out of the shadows as the hood tipped back to reveal her striped locks. Before Remy could say anything – or even gasp with surprise – her hands firmly gripped the back of his head and crushed his lips to hers. His thoughts and everything coherent swirled into blackness as he slumped into Rogue's cloak-covered arms.

* * *

Rogue was in the shower while Remy had knocked on her door. Her skin had popped into goosebumps, her pale hands shaking. She was skittish and very nervous at the slightest sound of anything. Even Remy's sultry Cajun accent, hadn't eased her worries. She lathered soap and rinsed it off until she heard the main door slam. She turned the spigot off, and quickly dried herself off with a fluffy towel. Checking outside the bathroom door, she dashed to the main room.

She grabbed for her plaid pants, and, unable to resist, she pulled Remy's shirt over her head. It was a simple white shirt that he had worn the night before, and it smelled overwhelmingly like him. She laced her Doc Martins and whipped the green cloak she had impressively stolen last night. Remy sure had a crazy amount of energy – and a love for five-finger discounts at any time.

Yes, she didn't wear any makeup. She was as pale as the very bones that made her form. Her lips were broken, bruised, bitten on, and deliciously red. Her eyes burned green with her white bangs framing her face exquisitely. It was also beginning to curl.

In other words, Rogue felt like she looked like shit.

* * *

Rogue grabbed Remy by his trench, grateful that they'd stop looking like twins, and gently perched his head upright against the brick building. Her fingers were nimble than before and her pupil flickering between red and green. With one blink, her white sclera disappeared for obsidian black.

"Ah'm sorry, Remy," she whispered softly. "Ah have to do this, though. You'd understan'. All y' life, y' bin runnin' away. Ah know y' don' wan' me t' be doin' dat, but Ah know y' undastand. Besides, it's safer dis way – goin' our separate ways.

"Oh, look at moi, talkin' like y', a dirty-mouthed Swamp Rat." She chuckled, small trickles of nervousness dousing her spine. She'd love to kiss him again – just a small kiss, perhaps on his hair? – but what if her lips were dangerous? What if it made his hair combust? Make his body explode?

Carefully, her finger inched towards a small pebble. She slowly picked it up, willing herself to not make it explode. When she opened her eyes, she felt relief. It wasn't glowing!

…But it was vibrating. Shit.

Quickly, she threw the object straight up, and braced herself against the wall. Rogue had much difficulty protecting the still unconscious (in less than 24 hours) Remy and herself from the ash as she couldn't anything.

Rogue shook her head in disbelief. So much for that goodbye kiss.

* * *

She was listening to Cursive as she sat relaxed on the train. She had just managed to swipe it off a kid that had seen her covering Remy up. After all, it was getting cold, and Remy might as well be comfortable even if he didn't realize it.

_"Hey! What are you doing to that guy?" He was wearing beat-up jeans and an Oxford shirt. It was rumpled, though, as if he hadn't changed in days. _

_"What d' yah think Ah'm doin'?" Rogue snapped. He took off his headphones, letting it hang around his neck, and Rogue heard familiar beats. His eyes began to glow as he walked closer to her. Just like Remy's. "Yoh an empath!"_

_ He staggered back a few steps as he looked at her in a bewildered and soft look. "Your emotions are too crazed." He shook his head, and spoke slyly still facing the ground, "I can help you change that. You don't have to feel sad or angry or confused anymore…"_

_ "Jus' try makin' me happy, an' we'll see what happens," she snarled, her own mutated eyes glowing. She began to tug at the finger of her glove. "An' Ah'll know if yah try messin' wit' mah emotions." She began to walk towards him, and she could see the dignified fear in his eyes. "What's yoh name, sugah? Do yah have a family that yoh supposed t' be wit'?"_

_ "My name is Manuel Alfonso Rodrigo de la Rocha. My parents are in Spain, and they sent me here to find Emma Frost. And what's your name?"_

_ Rogue's eyes squinted as if she was thinking hard. "Mah name is Broken. Ah'm not sure who she is, but Ah'm sure Ah heard of her. Y' know what, why don' yah entah yohself inta Xavier's Institute fo' Higher Learnin'. Else known as a haven for mutants. Y'll fit right in, promise. Just don' mention that yah saw me."_

_ Manuel looked doubtful._

_ "Look, yah can either get outta mah way along wit' givin' meh yoh CD player cause Ah ain't havin' such a fine day. Or Ah can forcefully make yah get out o' mah way."_

_ "It's not even mine," he answered._

_ "Good, then yah wouldn' even min'." She snatched it from his hands with a thief's agility and was quickly walking down the street before he even noticed that it was gone._

Rogue felt very alone while sitting in the train by herself. She didn't know where she was going. She just asked for a ticket that would take her "very far f'om here, please" and she was just going to wait until what the very last stop was. In that way, no one would know where she was and where she was going and what she was doing. 

She reviewed the past few days ever since having Remy going to the same school. Ever since Logan had caught her. She began to feel nauseous and shake uncontrollably. Beads of sweat suddenly poured from her forehead and she tried to fan herself. "Goodness, is it just meh o' is this place unbearably hot?" 

There was someone sitting across from her. Black and lustrous hair framed the woman with rich blue eyes. Her skin was white as snow with studded diamonds in her ears. She seemed to glide over to Rogue as she pressed her hand on Rogue's hair. 

"My name's Neena," the woman whispered. "I'm here to protect you. Can you tell me what's wrong, Rogue?" 

Rogue didn't question how Neena knew her name. She said that she was there to help. She couldn't think much, anyway. "Pain…Ah – Ah feel a lot o' pain, Neena." Tears burned her eyes. 

Neena's body glowed with an aura as she dug around in her purse. "I have some Advil for you, and some water. Can you take it?" The younger girl couldn't answer as chills racked her body. Neena gave her two and made her swallow it down with water. "We'll be somewhere else soon, honey." 

* * * 

_(why am ah gettin' so much help?)_

_(yeah i want to know why too you don't deserve it)_

_(professor xavier probably had something to do with it you know he always does)_

_(i want to go home!!!)_

_(THANKS ROGUE THANKS YOU'RE ALWAYS GETTING US INTO MORE OF A MESS ALWAYS GETTING US INTO MESSES WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US YOU RUIN LIVES YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE)_

_(mon dieu rogue isn't it kin' o' cluttered in here)_

_(Remy?)_

Rogue woke up with a start. She was in a homely atmosphere, and she could hear the familiar **click-click-tap** of a laptop. There was an adjoined bathroom. Rogue walked over there, a little weak, and washed her face. Her eyes had gone back to being green and her hands had gone back to the usual shakiness. 

"Neena?" Rogue poked her head to the dining room. She saw the other woman at the table, typing furiously into her laptop. Her outfit had changed into a black, latex bodysuit. The diamond earrings still were placed in her ears. 

"Oh, Rogue! Hello." Neena Thurman looked down at her current garb. "Funny you should see me like this, huh?" She smiled brightly before adding, "There's some food in the fridge. If you'd like anything, you can go help yourself. I won't be here tomorrow, Rogue. I've taken a job with Soldier X. Ever heard of him?" 

Rogue shook her head. 

"No? That's too bad. But I guess, then again, that's a good thing. Wouldn't really want to be known after all the things been done, huh?" She chuckled. 

"How did y' know where Ah was?" 

"Your Professor Xavier told me to look and keep an eye on you," Neena said, her gaze intent on the laptop screen. She pushed her chair back and disappeared for a moment without saying anything, leaving Rogue alone. 

_(who woulda thought? can you believe it? that old man actually got someone to watch your back)_

_(he had to pay her – after all who'd want to take care of her willingly)_

_(ungrateful selfish little bitch) _

Rogue slammed her head against the wall. She reeled back in pain along with the blistering white light that she saw in her mind. She groaned, one, at the stupidity of it, and two, the fact that it hurt. She was definitely going crazy. She was going crazy insane crazy she couldn't even think coherently – 

"I leave you alone for a little while, and there you go, beating yourself up. Don't worry," Neena flicked her hair back in a haughty move. She appeared with a black irregular circle around her left eye. "Oh, by the way, from now on, my name is Domino." 

"Domino." 

"I know you're wondering what kind of mutant am I. I'm not a telepath, rest assured. I just know it's on your mind – after all, you're a mutant, too. I can make things fall into place for my benefit. You know… 

"I'm just your kind of good luck girl." She winked. 

* * * 

Domino had already left the building. 

Rogue slinked away and into the bright lights of this resident town. She didn't know what it was, and she didn't care. She had only $100, thanks to Remy's quick hands, and from the kindness of Domino. She was going to walk into a CD store when she was yanked behind a tree. 

Sour breath invaded her nose. "I can get you fifteen grams for fifty bucks." 

Rogue instantly knew what he was talking about. She fingered the money. "Ah don' have that much money on meh." 

"Then you can pay me back when you get the money, darling. It's real good, I promise you." He flashed a toothy grin and a gold tooth glinted into Rogue's eye. 

"Ah…Ah don' wan' it, though," Rogue tried desperately not to see the bag that he was trying to place in her hand. 

"I know you do, beautiful. You've had some before. Don't you want some more? Here, I'll even give you a little discount. I'll give you some for free. An' if you like it…you know where to come for more, right?" Her hand curled around the cocaine that he had placed into her hand. The container was small but heavy. She looked at it and noticed that the container was heavy because of the metal top. 

_(ah've seen this befoh) _

_(take it take it take it takeittakeittakeittakeit)_

_(yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss)_

_(oh god yes we've been waiting so long please rogue don't fail us just let us taste it once more one more time promise just once more promisepromisepromise)_

_(NO ROGUE DON'T TAKE IT chere don' ruin y'self y' doin' great wit'out it don' ruin it now) _

The voices won out over Remy. She went inside to a McDonald's bathroom and prepared a line. 

* * * 

**Next Chapter:** The thirty-six hours that happened when Rogue had knocked Remy out with their second kiss and when she went into the McDonald's bathroom. 

* * * 

**PS:** Cocaine withdrawal symptoms include but are not unlimited to agitation, depression, intense craving for the drug, extreme fatigue, anxiety, angry outbursts, lack of motivation, nausea/vomiting, shaking, irritability, muscle pain, vivid and unpleasant dreams, increased appetite, suicidal ideation, rebound hypersomnia, and apathy. However, sometimes the vomiting and shaking does not happen. 

**PPS:** I know, it's ugly to see Rogue back on crack, but hey, it's my story, and you'll see what happens if you stick with me to the end. Oh, man, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I'M ALMOST AT 200 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL3333

**PPPS:** I promise it's the last time I say PS – has anyone else been having trouble with trying to write reviews? I keep on trying to write reviews like to "LoML", "Nine to Five," "Callous," "Teacher's Pet," (and the sequel?), and more. I keep on getting problems…like the page just **won't** load. Even me yelling, coaxing, and cursing at it just doesn't help. So, I figured that I'll e-mail them instead. Awesome, huh? 


	11. You Should Have Never Bothered At All

**Self Indulged **

**Disclaimer:** Read Ch.1.

**AN:** I'm back…finally. Heh. You'll find out what I'm doing or anything like that if you go to my livejournal: . So, I know that I lied and said that it was going to be updated in two weeks when it turned out to be a couple of months. No excuse, again. I'm not promising anything anymore, lo siento. Is anyone else having trouble with the Document Manager preview when trying to upload a .htm format? Because I am.

**PS:** - - - is taking place of the asteriks () because it's not working.

__

__

_Chapter 11: You Should Have Never Bothered At All_

Remy woke up, drool drying on his chin. He groaned, running a gloved hand through his tousled hair. Placing one hand on the ground, he stood up, breathing deeply and then coughing at the noxious smell of the three dumpsters around him. He shook his head, his devil eyes burning.

Rogue did it again. She left him, and all he could remember was her kiss. Funny how it usually happened like that. Her soft lips placed against his and the suffocation, the pain as if he was shriveling through the inside. Such beauty that brought such pain.

His lips were set in a thin line, and he trudged to an empty room in a hotel that no one knew he had checked into.

- - -

"I have just finished talking to Warren. Yes, Rogue went to his house for help. And yes," he added, his eyes focused on the table, his hands folded under his chin, "Gambit was with her."

Scott slammed his hand on the table. "Ok, Professor, rescue teams are ready. We'll split into two – well, three, if Logan wants to be alone – and Storm and I will split command. We should all meet at the Blackbird in –"

_Scott, to be a leader, you must keep your id in check. _

_I'm sorry, Professor, I'm just worried and…it's Rogue. _

_I know. But you must _learn_, Scott._

The rest of the team sat in a sullen silent, knowing that Professor was containing Scott's outburst.

- - -

It was around two or three days since Rogue's departure. Logan spoke little and when he did it was to assign extra Danger Room sessions. He'd go out to town when he didn't have anything important to do for Chuck. Never once would he mention Rogue or anything close to signify her. But sometimes, he would stand over the place where he confronted her. He was usually smoking (_"those'll kill yah, y'know"_) and he'd flick the ashes onto the ground.

- - -

Kitty sat alone in her bedroom, locked away from the world. She was always seen furiously typing inside there, and whenever someone tried to communicate with her, her face would scrunch and she'd manhandle them out the door. She kept Rogue's side of the room clean, as if she had never left in the first place. Kitty dusted and swept, glancing occasionally at the unmade bed.

The bracelet flashed ominously on top of Rogue's bed.

**Earlier that day **

_Kitty had visited the Professor after Rogue left. She smoothed down her hair, rubbing her temples. Every single time she had to speak to the Professor in private, she got the chills. She trusted the Professor enough to know that he would never delve into her mind without permission._

(right?)

_"Hello, Kitty. Is there anything I can do?" _

_Kitty walked over to a seat, plopping herself down and wringing her hands. Since when was she so nervous? "Umm, I'm – uhh – here to ask about Rogue. Is there," she looked at his impassive face, "any way to know she's ok?" _

_The Professor peered at the chart he had laid on the desk, next to all the pictures of everyone in the Institute, Moira MacTaggert, his family, and other famous people. "Come over here, Kitty, and look at this." _

_Her mouth went dry and she gripped the sides of her chair for support as she stood up. She walked over and suddenly became intrigued with the erratic ups-and-downs of the brain wave charts. "What's this? Where is it from?" _

_"Cerebro. I had Jean scan them for me. And these," he pointed at the long stagnant and suddenly elevating line on one of the charts, "is Rogue's. You see how dormant her mutation lasted?" Kitty nodded and he pointed at the first peak before she was able to open her mouth, "This is the time of her and Cody on that night." He continued to run along the line, tracing only a few breaks until it became more frequent. "And this is where Gambit showed up. She used her powers more around him than ever with us," he murmured. _

_Kitty marveled at the charts. He had a chart on mutants and when they used their mutations? Did he have one on her? On _everyone

_He answered her with a placid smile._ No, I don't have one on everyone. No need to fret.

But I thought that mutations came in the genes…?

_Professor smiled, "Ah, yes, yes, they _do_ come from the genes, make no mistake. But Rogue is very special. When she absorbs powers, she also uses her brain, the nerve endings connecting to hers and the information from the person that she absorbs trails into her brain, where she makes room for them. Like a telepath, however, a telepath uses more than the ten percent of their brain which would increase these lines." _

_Kitty nodded, _so why do you have only one on Rogue? _She communicated with Professor Xavier without realizing it until a second later. _

Rogue…is a very _special_ girl, _he repeated._ There are things – people, as well – that want her. And, as X-Men, we must protect her. She has…rather, is, the person that some people have been searching for…for a _long_ time. _Professor Xavier continued to ponder, his brow crinkled. Kitty sat and stared, disbelieving his words. _

_Kitty pressed, "But do we know how Rogue is doing? Is she ok? Do we know _anything

_"Kitty, there's no need to panic. I'm sure that whatever she's doing is safe. And fine. I trust her," he explained simply. _

_"But…but you know where she is! You're keeping track! So we can bring her back!" _

_"She has to come back on her own. We can't _force _her." He looked at her, puzzled. "I thought you would be the one that would know that the most." _

_"But…" Kitty fumbled with her words, "but she needs to come back. She has to." _

_"She will. She just needs time." _

_"Needs time? Needs time!" she shrieked. "You're telling me that some certain powerful people are after her and we're doing _NOTHING_?!" She panted, "You're just – just – just going to let her go?" Kitty could feel her throat clenching. Her eyes were burning and she felt betrayal seeping in. This was her Professor, the one who promised peace, and he allowed for an X-Man to leave, to wander, lost, trusting her, letting her walk away! _

_"A bird is not meant to stay in a cage. It has its wings to fly." _

_Kitty breathed and counted to ten. She nodded to the Professor's passive face and closed the door as she walked away silently._

- - -

Jean had done nothing and said nothing out of the ordinary when Rogue left. Yes, she was worried about her, but not so much that she was concerned. Only fleeting wisps would float in her mind about Rogue before she dismissed. She didn't know what she did to Rogue to make her loathe her.

Maybe it was because of Scott. But Jean never thought that Rogue would be the type of girl to be upset over a guy. Rogue was someone that had been through many things in her life, things that made Jean grateful for the way that she was brought up with.

Rogue was a reason why Jean was glad about her mutation.

Every time Jean was around Rogue, there was always that feeling of a barrier. Despite the animosity, Jean had always tried to feel what it was like to be Rogue. To never be able to feel someone's skin. To never be able to get close to someone…to always have fear with the slightest touch of skin.

Jean wished that it didn't have to happen to anyone, but she was glad that she wasn't cursed with that power.

She never could figure out Rogue. She was special all right. The smooth Southern drawl, the snippets of affection, the biting sarcasm – Jean could never understand but those condiments drew everyone into Rogue. They were on their highway to Hell, but they never noticed. Hell, Rogue never even noticed the attention, and when she did, she always drew them in more.

Rogue was a distraction.

Jean would never admit that, but that was what Rogue was to the team. She was a distraction. She was the one person that would remind everyone what a mutant was. She was the one person that would remind everyone how living like a mutant was. Rogue was also the one person that made people realize how important humans and mutants alike needed to work together to save their world.

But Jean would never admit that. Rogue was not someone that was dependable. She was everything Jean could not _allow_ to be. Irresponsible. Undisciplined. A coquette.

What made Jean dislike Rogue the most was her way of being honest and yet never saying the truth.

Rogue would always hint at something, the sidelong glance and the upper tilt of her mouth, while she was being "honest." It did not help at all, say, whenever she was talking to Scott. Or to any boy in the household. Or especially when she was talking to her.

Jean could never tell what Rogue was feeling. Or what she was doing. Or what she was really trying to say. Jean hated the impermeable wall that Rogue had in her head. And she hated the fact when Jean would try and Rogue would look over at her, her brilliant green eyes boring straight into her own green eyes (which, by comparison, Jean always felt they looked dull compared to Rogue's which her jealousy flamed even more), and Rogue would cock her head to the side. She would usually glare at her.

Except…there was that one day when Jean had been trying so hard. For over a half-an-hour at dinner, Jean would push repeatedly against Rogue. And suddenly, she could feel the icy look at from across the table. Jean felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she looked straight at Rogue. Rogue's eyes were empty. Devoid.

And then her lips curved into a smile.

Jean hastily had put her head down and continued to eat.

From there on, Jean had felt especially wary whenever around Rogue. She began to notice her more. She began to notice how Rogue would act around people or when by herself. And then when Remy LeBeau began to be affection with Rogue…

Jean knew that she had to put a stop to it. She had to affect Rogue in a way that would drive Remy away. But apparently, when she tried to incite jealousy, Remy had chased after Rogue. That was not supposed to happen. Rogue could not be distracted.

_She_ was _the_ distraction. She could not be distracted.

She would never mention it, but Jean hated Rogue. It wasn't a loathing, it wasn't despising. It was the hating in a way that you could not explain but would try to so that people wouldn't get the wrong message. But Jean never mentioned it to anyone. She hated Rogue because she knew that everyone was interested in Rogue. Whenever there is a void, people (humans and mutants alike) are always attracted more to it because they always wanted to _fill_ that void with something. They always wanted to take pride in knowing that they could give them emotion. They could finally please and satisfy. And she always felt that Rogue and her were being compared. Which was ridiculous.

Rogue didn't have to work for what she had. Jean always would have to work for everything.

While she stood thinking of herself and Rogue, Jean's hands were in the sink, the yellow gloves covering her arms. She was up to her elbow in soapy water, an endless amount of dishes needing to be washed and dried and put away. One by one, she methodically put her mind to it (literally), and her hands would quietly work underwater.

She wanted Rogue back, now. She didn't understand why she left, she didn't understand her need for freedom, but she wanted her back _now_. She didn't understand why Rogue loathed her, but she wanted Rogue back in the mansion. In that way, she felt, almost, sort of, kind of, safe. As much as she didn't care about Rogue, she knew that if the Professor told her told her to put her life down for Rogue to find her and save her, she would do it. Despite the fact that she knew that Rogue would do the same for her, there was also another reason.

This world that they lived in today needed a distraction, and Rogue was that distraction.

- - -

"Neena didn't do her job."

Betsey sprang up quickly, the sheets slipping from her negligee, and pooling at her waist. Her purple hair was done in a messy bun, but her blue eyes were calculating and misty. Warren was sleeping on his side, but at the sudden movement of Betsey, he opened his eyes slowly.

It was still dark out. What was Betsey talking about this "Nina" woman about not doing her job?

"Warren, you don't understand! Remember Neena Thurman? Our 'good luck' lady? She was supposed to protect Rogue, but she failed. I can't get in contact with her – it's like everything just went splat –_ I can't reach her!_" Betsey scrambled from the bed, pulling her negligee off. She found her suit quickly, and while she was tying her a purple sash around her dark blue uniform, her hand glowed pink with a katana.

"Get ready, Archangel. We have to go to Xavier, _right now_."

Warren jumped out of bed without another word and pressed a code into his security pad of his closet. There, in its glory, was his uniform for Archangel, and when he finished putting it on, Psylocke opened the doors of his window. He began to run at full speed, charging straight towards her, and right at the balcony, he grabbed her, and spread his wings, flying straight to the X-Mansion.

- - -

The world was such a dreadful place. Magnus knew how dreadful the world was, but he was amazed by how many did not know this. He was especially amazed at Charles Xavier. How could he, of all people, actually see a world where mutants and humans stood together, side by side?

He respected Charles, make no mistake, but again, make no mistake, Charles' idea was impossible. Magnus knew that no matter what, homo sapiens would always be afraid of their genetically gifted homo superior. And they very well should be. Mutants shaped their world of tomorrow. What would be the use of homo sapiens when there was homo superior? What was the point?

_Use them as slaves._

Magnus donned the metal hat for the reason to get Charles out of his head. Charles and Magnus were the two most powerful mutants in the world. But one person stood above them. She was a new child, a new mutant, but she would prove a formidable adversary.

Rogue.

She was the perfect specimen. Unable to touch, never to feel the satisfaction of flesh, her one, aching desire was to _feel_ it. And she was so easy to manipulate. She was perfect. And eventually, she would be his. She would serve him, and he would serve her, and together, they would rule the world as the best of even their fellow homo superior.

She was able to copy another person's DNA, store it into her mind, and be able to use their own powers against hers. And since she was able to retain all of that information without ever losing it, the only problem was for her to regain it back again.

But that was the problem that Magnus was going to solve. Tonight. When he would swoop in for her, and she would be like putty in his arms.

Magnus found the old man, the old pusher, wandering around in the streets. He was efficient, an untrained eye thinking him of a jolly ol' good fellow. Yet, Magnus found him, and he described Rogue to him, and handed him a bottle of cocaine in it with a metal cap. That metal cap had a locater inside, and when it began to glow green, Magnus knew that Rogue had it. And that she had opened it.

Magneto knew it was time.

- - -

Remy's footfalls were silent as he jumped up the stairs to the front door of the X-Mansion. He raised his hand and was deciding to knock when the door opened.

Jean was at the door. When Remy's eyebrows raised and he was about to form a question, she pointed to the camera. He nodded and followed her inside.

"You should have never bothered at all," Jean said.

Remy was surprised but retorted back, "Someone had t'."

"We've always cared about her. She was always like family to us." Jean's walk briskly lead them upstairs. "What we all want to know is why _you_ seem to care."

"Dat, cherie, is somet'in' dat will stay between Rogue an' moi."

"As much as you may incline to disagree, Rogue is expendable to the team. There are many mutants in the world in need of our guidance. We can_not_ let Rogue get into the middle of that. She knows that. We're here to save _lives_, not just _one._"

"Remy would dink dat o' all people, you, Jeannie, would be de une t' understan' dat even one life coul' still make a difference. I t'ought de Professor taught dat," Remy's hand was inside his jacket, lightly resting on his bo-staff. He knew that she would not be able to anticipate his moves.

"But you, Remy, do not understand how I learned of _my _powers." Jean glared at him, firmly holding onto the banister. "When I first learned that I was telepathic, I heard voices all the time. I never knew where they were coming from. I thought I was going crazy. They would scream, sometimes, making me scream. Or they would say how much they loved each other," Jean's voice broke. She clenched her fist and brought herself to look into his eyes. "One of them didn't say anything but they thought it in their mind, and their mother died on the spot. In front of their very own eyes. She was a mutant. I want to save that from ever happening again."

He smirked. "Honorable inten' but so utterly selfish fo' an X-Man. Yes, kids dese days are havin' a hard time but don' y' t'ink dat we all had a hard time? De t'ing dat we need t' b' worried 'bout right now is _Rogue_. Not somet'in' else in de future. We have t' take care o' _now_."

Jean walked closer to him and curled her head around his head. She felt so wicked, so dirty. How could she be saying these things? But the Professor had to be right. "Now I know why Rogue likes you – you're so fucking naïve."

Remy wrenched his head away and watched as Jean floated past him, a nasty smirk etched on her face. The world was dangerous, but the line between good and evil was blurred even more.

Remy's grip never loosened on his bo-staff as he went to find Kitty.

- - -

Storm was watering her plants around the mansion when in the library, she found Hank. He was perched on the windowsill, looking outside at the sunset. A pile of books was laying open and noted or close and stacked. She was prepared not to say anything.

That was the way Ororo worked. People came to _you_, inquiring. It never went well if one was sticking their nose into other people's businesses.

"Ororo, I have a question to ask you."

"Yes, Hank?"

His face was passive when he turned to face Ororo. "Do you trust Charles?"

It shamed Ororo, but it took her more than a couple of seconds to answer with a whispered yes.

"I do, too." His blue furry legs swung over to graze the carpeted floor. "But sometimes I question his methods. And, yes, I am speaking about Rogue."

She said nothing. He would tell her in time.

"Rogue was never a burden. Perhaps she was misunderstood when people tried to understand her. Kids these days always go through phases, however. Every child in this mansion is like a son or daughter to me. Their safety and happiness is paramount. _But we never tried to change them._ We never put them in life-altering situations, right?"

"Well, Hank, when they're in battle with us – "

"No, Ororo, not even that!" His hand slammed on the table. "Magneto wants Rogue and Charles is handing her over to him."

"I'm sorry, I don't think – "

"Rogue can make a blueprint of every living being she has ever touched. The only problem right now for her is the fact that she cannot reuse those powers _at will_. But imagine if she could. Do you know how powerful she could be? And realize her age right now and how she is. Do you know how certain people could easily manipulate her? Do you realize that Rogue could be put to use as a weapon?

"Why do you think Magneto wants her right now, Storm? _Why?_" Hank looked at her with tears in his eyes. Ororo did not say anything. She did not move.

"I think Charles knows that Magneto is going to experiment on her. Charles knows that Magneto is going to make her retain her powers and be able to put them at use whenever she needs them. Charles knows this. And I believe that Charles is letting Magneto get away with it because Charles knows that we can do nothing to help Rogue _legally_. But Magneto is our nemesis, at times. He will do anything and everything to promote his cause, and if Rogue is his cause…

"Charles knows that Rogue will be 'fixed' by Magneto. And he wants Magneto to 'fix' Rogue and then have her for ourselves. But how would Rogue feel if she knew that she was just a player on this chess board between mind and matter?"

Hank dropped listlessly to the chair, his blue paw covering his eyes. His glasses were on the table, next to the tissues, and he grabbed a tissue, and began to wipe away his tears. He just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Ororo said nothing. She did nothing. But she heard everything. She did not know what to think. But she didn't like what was going on.

The sunset became turbulent with black and gray skies overhead.

_- - -_

_Magnus, I know what you're going to do._

_I know, Charles, I know that you do. And I know that you're going to let me get away with it. However, you've miscalculated. _

_How so do you think that I've miscalculated, Magnus? Yes, I am going to let you get away with it. Is there more to it?_ Professor Xavier's head was resting lightly on his steeple of hands while he communicated with Magneto. He was lucky to be talking to him indicating that his helmet wasn't on.

Professor X began to delve into Magneto's brain. He could distract him, talk to him about everything about the plan or but the plan, whatever Magnus desired. But he would find out more.

_Charles, you're violating me._

_I do not understand. I am listening to every word of yours. _

_And then some. _

_Magnus, what are you planning on doing with Rogue? _

_We know what will happen, Charles, and we know that you will not stop me. However, _I_ know something that you don't think I do. You won't stop me, but you won't find me, either. Goodbye, Charles. It was almost pleasant talking to you again. _

_Wait – Magnus! MAGNUS! WAIT – _

The telepathic link between Professor Xavier and Magneto was dead. And Charles just had another thing to worry about.

- - -

"I've found her. She's in a gas station, maybe, 117 miles from Bayville. It'll be easy for us to pick her up, transfer her here, and then…hey, what's this?" Scott burst into the Meeting Room, and showed the Professor the EEG chart.

The Professor's eyes narrowed when he looked at the recent report. "She's just used her powers again."

"Le serpent lui a parlé, et elle est mangée la pomme." Remy's eyes were closed when he whispered those words loose. "She's been tempted."

"Shit." Logan quickly barked out orders and every single X-Man hurried to the Blackbird. Charles waited patiently in the cockpit, his own tears forming ever so slightly. He should never doubt himself, but there always came that one point…

_Did I plan this right? _

**Translation: **

_Le serpent lui a parlé, et elle est mangée la pomme._ -- The snake spoke to her, and she's eaten the apple.

**Reviews:**

I just want to thank all of the people that have reviewed, and have waited for me to update. I know I take forever and a day to update just one chapter, and there's no excuse. I've just been lazy. Slacking off. But thank you all so, so, so much.

Ahh, **Wiccamage**. You, m'dear, are one of my critics, and I adore you for that. I understand that my story is full of drama now, as it probably will be for the next couple of chapters. I've never really been able to write humorous stories, but I try, and I'm glad that you liked it, however, my main forte is drama. And romance. And that's what we're going to have for a while. Perhaps when this story is finished, I will go over everything and fix everything. But we'll see. I hope that this chapter explains a little bit more of Magneto?

**Ishandahalf** – Yep, yep, I'm alive! And I love reading your reviews. You're such a nut and it's funny.

**Caliente** – I'm so glad you like my cameos! There's more to come, don't you worry!

**I Heart the Distillers** – Allo, love! waves Sorry you got confused.

**Anne LeBeau** – Updated. Thanks for reviewing.

**Shadowcat4** -- When you said that you found my story through LJ, you just made me UBER happy. Thank you! And thank you soooo much, you're so sweet.

**Pomegranate Queen** – Ahh, thank you so much. I'm glad you can connect everything. Absolutely splendid.

**ILoVeLoGaN** – Of course you get more chapters. I could be giving you the story away right now if I answered your question and I can't do that, now can I? ;

**Remyslove** – I tried not to let the characters be too OOC. I know I fell subject to it, but I'm glad that you didn't notice it (snicker just kidding). Kitty met Piotr Rasputin – Colossus, the guy with the metal around his body? I can't answer the rest of your questions! It all depends on how one perceives what _better_ means.

**Insane Sketchbook**—Yep, I'm at 200 reviews. Thanks 3 Thank you so much! I have my encyclopedia, and I plan on using _a lot _more. So as you can tell, there's going to be _a lot_ more chapters a-comin'. Hmm. I think this chapter will make you hate Jean more or empathize with her a little more. I'm not sure. But I can't kill her off…in this story. cackles

**Kanshisha Tenshi** – Oh, now you're just playing dirrty.

**TigerStorm** – I can't tell you that! Just keep reading, and then you'll see.

**Dark Dragon Fire Demon**, **Radical Chic**, **Carla-P**, **Siren of Night**, **Chikyu**, **TheRealMai**, **forest dweller**, **Valthraema**, and **Ms.Rogue LeBeau** – THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

I'm not making any promises as to when the next update will be. Hopefully soon. I'll keep yah posted on my LJ ). Or you can send me e-mails ). 


End file.
